Just Perfect I
by coolspy74
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby walks to the coffee shop but soon confessed their love. During their rivalry, they make a life with their dream girls. But later in their life, trouble finds them. And Rigby's family member "visits" as a enemy to Rigby and everyone else. Mordecai and Rigby hopes kill him after Rigby's mom dies. Drug use, cussing, violence, drinking and sexual parts. No flames.
1. Lunch at the coffee shop not enough?

Just Perfect

Just when all of the bullcrap Benson, Mordecai and Rigby's boss, keeps throwing at them. You would never know what would happen when all of that could change. Just one thing could turn everything into some thing that you would never expect.

Benson: Why the heck are you not working!? Those football fields have to be perfect for the game! Or we could get blamed for because of your inability to work! And that "inability" in lazyness!

Rigby: Damn Benson! So what? We have 5 hours to kill! Man!

Mordecai: Yeah Benson! Get off our case! Just because we aren't finished with this work that is like 30 minutes to complete and we have 5 hours doesn't mean you can come down and act like a bitch.

Benson: You can shut up! And Rigby you think you have 5 hours to kill, then you can be on dish duty for 3 hours straight without breaks!

Rigby: Uh. I have a question.

Benson: What?

Rigby: In the time you have been yelling about us **_not_**doing _**our** _job, why aren't _**you **__**working** _?

Benson: Cause I have to make sure you two don't destroy the park!

Rigby: Lunch break! Time to go to the coffee shop.

Mordecai: Oh! Me too! Uh... let's go.

**AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

Margaret: Hey Mordecai!

Mordecai: Hi Margaret!

Rigby: Hey Eileen!

Eileen,on the phone: I'll see you later. Hi Rigby.

Rigby: Who was that on the phone?

Eileen: Nonya Buis-ness.

Rigby: Real funny. Maybe you can call my friend, Mol B. Slutty.

Eileen: Hm.

Mordecai: Well who did you call?

Eileen: It is nobodys' buisness.

Margaret: Really, Eileen. Who?

Rigby: Yeah, Eileen. Who are you calling?

Eileen: Why the h*#^ do you care, Rigby!? You treat me like crap! Why the heck should you care!?

Rigby: Just tell me.

Eileen: I'll give you a hint: What's tan,brown, with a short tail, coffee, and a short man different from you?

Rigby:*Gasp*

Eileen: I know what you are thinking.

Chad, who came just as the last word lingered off of Eillen's voice: Me!

Mordecai: Woah.

Margaret: I would not have thought.

Rigby: WHAT THE HELL?! Why are you dating this faggot!?

Chad: Look who's talking. What are you, freaking woman repellant and man attracking?

Rigby: That's my fist punching you in the face!

Chad: I want to see that! Or, like the reason Eileen is dating me, a ugly little gaybob.

Rigby uppercuted Chad in the nose. Chad's nose was bleeding. Then Chad hooked Rigby with his right fist and kicked him in the ribs. Rigby kicked him in his leg while Chad punched his eye, now being black. They both fell to the ground until Chad got onto Rigby and started to choke him.

Chad:Now... I finish this!

Chad went for the punch until Mordecai yelled, ran to Chad, and Kicked him so hard in the ribs like puntting a football into the wall, leaving a bloody scar on Chad's ribs. Then he looked up with anger and saw who kicked him.

Mordecai: Get your ass out of here and don't mess with my bro ever again! Or I will kill you!

Margaret: Mordec-

Mordecai mouthed *You can't say he didn't deserve it*

Eileen: What the heck!?

Rigby: I could sit here and just wished I won the fight. But I guess it was good that I know Mordecai is always their for me in a fight.

Eileen: But now my date is hurt!

Margaret: So? Like really. He was an asshole. He needed a good beatdown to set that butt straight.

Eileen: I admit that he has gone too far but Rigby gave him a nosebleed and Mordecai puntted him like he was a football on fire!

Rigby:I don't give a f-

Jeremey: Who messed up Chad's face!?

* * *

**Hey Everyone! please review. I want to see what you think! Right now I got 73 views and about 20 of them were USA, In Hong Kong, 1 view and 1 visitor, in Chile 1 view and one visitor, and in Canada, about 5 views and 2 of them were visitors! My story's going worldwide! But I need your help to view and review my story. For my first story, I'm awesome at it! Love all my fans! Remember to review and view my story! Peace! And to all of you people who reads my story, I want to let you know that I might stop making the story. I feel like I haven't done good enough. If you want me to stay, review nicely or answer my new poll. I am gonna make I second Just Perfect. Please wait. And also, answer my polls guys. There is only one voter. So please, if this concerns you or you want to vote, please go to my profile and vote.**


	2. Angry birds Pun intended! HA!

Jeremey punched Mordecai while Rigby elbowed Jeremy in the knee. Wincing, Jeremey backed up. Mordecai ran and back kicked Jeremey in the face, making him fall over. Jeremey punched Modecai and Mordecai hooked Jeremay and punched him in the cheek. Chad showed up and kicked Mordecai off of Jeremey. Rigby backflipped and kicked Chad in the face. Chad fell down. Jeremey walked over and kicked Rigby in the balls. He yelled. Mordecai shoved Chad off and picked Jeremey up. He threw him on the counter, hitting his balls. Jeremey screamed in pain. Rigby kicked Jeremey's balls when Jeremey fell down. Chad punched Rigby. Mordecai kicked Chad in the face and Rigby drop kicked Chads throat. Cahd falls over in pain and he cried a little. Jeremey got up.

Jeremey: That's it!

Jeremey pulled out a shotgun.

Mordecai: Woah! What are you doing, man!

Rigby: Are you freaking crazy!?

Chad: Shoot them! I can't even get up!

Rigby: What are you planning to do!?

Jeremey, mockingly in a highish, british voice: Why I'm gonna _**POP**_ your heads off! And piss in it!

Rigby tackled Jeremey while Mordecai took the gun and bashed Jeremey's face with the butt of it. Jeremey had blood in his mouth, nearly full with blood dripping out. Chad got up and tried to run to both of them. Rigby took the gun and shot Chad's legs. While Chad's in midair, Rigby used the butt of the gun to "homerun" Chad's head. Chad's head was bloody and his eyes looked like he was crying every since he was running at them. They looked at what they have done. Borken chairs, broken counter, broken tables, Chad's pretty much dead, and so is Jeremey.

Rigby: I... uh. Lov-

Rigby almost kissed Eileen but then he stopped his self.

Eileen: Rigby?

Rigby: I got to go to work.

Mordecai: Yeah. Me too. Sadly.

* * *

**Oh my god! Chad and Jeremey got f*#& *! Modecai and Rigby went ham on them! Well anyways, I'll try my best to make a lot of chapters. Like 25, like the creator of Chip of the Block to remember him, or so. But keep watching, keep reading, and I'll give you another chapter every day! Unless I get Writers' Block.:P Well, Bye! Keep reading to see the end! Really funny! And comment! Peace! :D**


	3. Did you hear that?

Eileen: oh my god.

Margaret: Come on, Eileen he's playing you.

Eileen: He said he loves me. I think.

Margaret: He's just going to build you up to the point where he ca- wait. He loves you?

Eileen: I think that's what he said.

Margaret: Did you heard what you heard when you heard it?

Eileen: I don't know!

Margaret: Well at least he got enough balls to almost _**kiss**_** you!** I don't think Mordecai is gonna spill how he loves me that easily. Man.

Eileen: Well I think that I should tell Rigby that I love

Rigby: No. I'll say it. I love you Eileen.

Eileen: *GASP*

Rigby: Will you be my girlfriend?

Eileen: Yes!

* * *

**I'm sorry that I've haven't been talking in bold like this. But The creator of Chip off the Block has inspired me to write this story. This will help me remember him by. Thanks for helping me dude. Hope you are reading this. I'll try to write in this more often. Oh and sorry this chapter is short but tells the thing in the last chapter. Coolspy74 out!**


	4. Back to work! Back to tell the news!

Rigby: Mordecai, I'm in love!

Mordecai: Wow man! With Eileen or someone else?

Rigby: Boy, you know when I love a girl, it'd be Eileen. Holding this back for so long hurted me.

Benson: Hey! do your work! Or you can do it on the streets!

Rigby, enraged: Hey fuck you!

Benson: what did you say bitch!?

Rigby: I said FUCK YOU! I just got boyfriend/girlfriend with Eileen!

Benson: What!? That stupid 2 coin whore!? You really done good with your self! Congrats with the slut!

Rigby: At least I got a girl and not in waiting for a _**1 coin** _whore next door! Sounds familiar!?

Benson punched Rigby in the face. Rigby kicked Benson's leg, making him fall sideways. While Benson is midair, Rigby dropkicked Benson. Benson stood up with his nose bloody.

Benson: Good job, Rigby. If you tried this hard doing your job as you try to beat people, you'd be givin 3 raises. Now go back to work! And you're on thin ice Rigby! Thin fucking ice!

Benson left without saying another word.

Mordecai: You really kicked his ass Rigby.

Mordecai laughed.

Rigby: Yeah. He got what was coming.

After 3 hours, they went to the coffee shop.

Rigby: Hey babe.

Eileen: Hey baby.

Rigby and Eileen kissed for a while while Mordecai and Margaret stood there watching them feeling awkward.

Then, out of nowhere, Chad and Jeremey closed the door behind them.

Chad: Well looks who's here.

Rigby: You don't get enough, do you? I beat your a- wait no _**we**_beat your a &*# and _**we'll**_kick it again.

Eileen: you guys need to stop. You'll die if you kept facing those two Chad and Jeremey.

Chad: Shut up, bitch

Rigby rushed at Chad and bitch slapped him with Rigby's fingernails, leaving a claw-looking mark with blood.

Rigby: Call her a bitch again and I'll kill you!

Chad: Bi-

Rigby motioned his hand and Chad backed up like a chump.

Mordecai: Just back up! We came for a reason. And it's not to fuck around with you fags.

Jeremey mockingly: Good! I thought your homosexuality was a little more output than normal, but you prove me wrong!

Chad mockingly: Maybe he isn't gay! N-

Mordecai , who cut him off: Damn straight!

Rigby: Yeah! Now get out of my way!

Chad: Naw! Unless you think you can beat me alone without any help!

Rigby: Ok. But I hope you know a docter who can put your face where it belongs after finding your butt on your face cause I'm gonna _**knock you** **silly!**_

Eileen and Margaret: He just own you faggits! Oh!

Chad: Bitch I told you to shut up! Man! talk about needy bitches.

Rigby ran to and kicked Chad in the face. Chad kneed Rigby in the ribs. Rigby uppercuts Chad and kicks his nuts.

Chad fell down and cried.

Rigby: Looks like lil' Chad needs his bottle!

Chad, crying: Shut up!

Mordecai: Stop crying you little brat! Ha Ha!

Jeremy rushed to Mordecai but Mordecai drop kicked Jeremey in the nose, leaving it bloody.

Mordecai: Every time you fight us, here or anywhere, Bold, italic, or any font-

Rigby: You won't win cause every time, your gonna get stomp!

Rigby and Mordecai fist bumped.

Rigby: We rule! We rule! We rule! We rule! We rule!


	5. A night's sleep

Mordecai and Rigby went back home to sleep. But then, Muscle Man decided to follow them to their room. Once they knew Muscle Man was following them, Mordecai turned around.

Mordecai: What Muscle Man?

Muscle Man: I heard that you beated two guys at the coffee shop.

Rigby: How do you know that?

Hi Fives, entering: I uploaded it on youtube.

Rigby: What?

Hi Fives: Yep! 275 thousand views in one day!

Mordecai: Wow! That cool.

Hi Fives: I also uploaded Rigby beating up Benson. That got 35 thousand views in 15 minutes!

Rigby: Damn We are gonna be worldwide!

Muscle Man: Or Benson will fire you.

Mordecai: Yeah but still.

Muscle Man: I know it was awesome.

Hi Fives: By the way, I've noticed something.

Rigby: What?

Hi Fives: You got with Eileen.

Rigby: Yeah. She's hot. And it was kind of hard to fess up about it.

Mordecai: Hm Hm!

Muscle Man: Hey Mordecai. Have you got with Margaret?

Mordecai: No. Not yet. But I've got to go to sleep.

Rigby: Me too.

Hi Fives: *Yawn* Yeah. I got to sleep three. Come on Muscle Man.

Muscle Man Yeah. Ok.

They left while Modecai and Rigby were about to sleep.

**Mordecai's Dream**

Margaret: I had a really good time tonight, Mordecai.

Mordecai: Me too.

Margaret: Yeah. I've noticed that we've really gotten to know each other. Like better than usually. Not sexually. But...

Mordecai, blushing: I know. I've really loved you for some time.

Margaret: Yeah Um... Do you want to ki-

Mordecai kissed her.

Mordecai: *This is it! Just keep kissing this sexy bird and fate will be sealed! Yummy lips.*

Margaret: Mordecai.

Mordecai smiled and then grabbed his arm.

Margaret: I lov-

**Morning**

Mordecai: Man... that dream was good.

Rigby: I'm sure that she said "I love you".

Mordecai: How do you know that?

Rigby: You talk when you sleep.

Mordecai: Oh well. Let's eat some cereal and get to work.

Rigby: Fine.


	6. Tell Margaret

After 5 months, Mordecai decides it's time.

Mordecai: Hey Rigby. I think it's time to take a break.

Rigby: Not me. I've got dish duty for all of my breaks for 2 weeks.

Mordecai: Aww what?

Rigby: Remember when I fought Benson?

Mordecai: Yeah. So?

Rigby: Apparently he didn't like other people watching him get beat up on youtube.

Mordecai: Well I'm going to the coffee shop. See ya.

Rigby: Hope you have fun with coffee while I clean bullshit dishes.

**At the coffee shop**

Mordecai: Hey Margaret.

Jeremey: She's not here.

Mordecai: You! You just love to be hurt!

Jeremey: I'm not here to fight now. But I came to warn you.

Mordecai: What!?

Jeremey: You have to stay away from Margaret. She's mine. If you date her, I'll wait till you two are married, have kids, at the pinnicle of your life, I'll kill you.

Mordecai punched Jeremey in the face, making him to fall.

Jeremey, wiping away the blood from his mouth getting back up: That won't be enough.

Mordecai: Are you saying that you'd like another punch!?

Jeremey: I'm saying that won't be enough to stop me from killing you.

Mordecai punched Jeremy in the eye, making him fall backwards.

Mordecai: Looks like you did want another. Look get out of here or _**I'M**_gonna kill you!

Jeremey: Well I guess I'll meet you back here tomarrow. I'll be selling lollypops, foot in a* , and chocolate. And the only item I have is suger-free!

Mordecai: Then I'll give you the foot in a* and not charge you. That's right. Free of charge!

Mordecai pushed Jeremey to the ground. Eileen came out with coffee.

Jeremy: Hey b!& * help me up!

Eileen got some coffee, put some salt in it, and bashed it upside Jeremey's face. While he was down pulling out the glass shards from his wounds, Eileen decided to go even farther and pour a pound or two _**ALL OVER** _Jeremey's wounds. Jeremy yelled. He got up and went for Eileen. Mordecai was about to get Jeremey until out of nowhere Rigby came and tackled Jeremey. He kept punching Jeremey untill he was knocked out.

Rigby: Try to get up, and I'll kill you.

Mordecai: I thought you had to take dish duty.

Rigby: Yeah But I convinced Benson to let me go to the coffee shop.

Mordecai: How?

Rigby: Uh...

**At the park**

Benson, hogtied with tape over his mouth: Rigby! get me out of this! Get back here! Skips! Muscle Man! Hi Fives! Thomas! Pops!

Then Skips came.

Benson: Skips! Help me!

Skips, untieing Benson and removing the tape: What happend?

Benson: What's _**Gonna happen** _is Rigby getting beaten for tieing me up!

**At the coffee shop**

Rigby: Slyness.

Mordecai: You did "silent pig" on him, didn't you?

Rigby: Yes.

Mordecai: You're gonna get fired.

Rigby: All I care about now is Eileen. You okay?

Eileen: Yeah. I'm fine.

Mordecai: Where's Margaret?

Eileen: She's in the back. She just talked to Jeremey about "I don't love you, you pervert!" and "You're gonna get killed if he keeps doing this, either Me or Mordecai will do it!".

Mordecai went down to the back to greet Margaret.

Mordecai: Margaret?

Margaret, signing: Yeah Mordecai?

Mordecai: I love you. Will you be my girfriend?

Margaret: Yes!

They both kissed.

Mordecai:*Yes! Step 1 is completed! I'll wait for step 2. That's gonna be a long time from now.*

* * *

**I have decided to not censor cuss words anymore. I gave you what you want. Be happy. I'm just chillin after going 75-0 on free-for-all on COD:Black Ops II and I feel awesome. Oh and by the way, I messed up on the next chapter and I'll fix it. And I'll add to the new chapter so stay in touch with the story. When I finish, I'll show everbody the real chapter.**


	7. Date night! Time to go to mchooligans

**And now the chapter I've been leaving all of you wondering...**

**STARTS NOW!  
**

**Warning: Sexual content is in this**

* * *

After 3 weeks, The guys are on the park's spring break off tradition and Mordecai and Rigby get to take the day off along with 4 more days off. And guess how they will spend today.

Mordecai and Rigby: Date time!

Rigby: I'm gonna text Eileen for date night!

Mordecai: I'm texting Margaret!

Rigby: Helly Yeah!

Mordecai: Fuck yeah!

Rigby picks up the phone.

Rig"be" Awesome[ "text" name]: Hey baby. I want you to come over for date night. About 8 pm.

Eileen[no"text" name]: I think I'm _**opened **_for this night. The shifts in the coffee shop are killing me, but I'll be ok.

Rig"be" Awesome: Heh heh. I'll be glad you're **opened.** I've tried to _**get in **_before but my phone was dying.

Eileen: Ok.

Rig"be" Awesome: I'll be waiting to get in _**touch **_with you.

Eileen: Stop.

Rig"be" Awesome: But I **_want_ **you to listen.

Eileen: Ha ha... You are so funny.

text ended

Rigby: Ok. I just finished texting Eileen.

Mordecai: I'm done texting Margaret.

Benson comes in and punches Rigby.

Rigby: What the hell!?

Benson: You fucking hog tied me! What would I _**not**_ do!?

Rigby got up and pushed Benson to the ground.

Rigby: Get over it! Damn, it's been like a month or something!

Benson got up and turned red.

Benson: Well I guess you won't mine doing all the chores you didn't do over the week! You too Mordecai!

Benson left stomping.

Rigby: This is fucking bullshit! If this fucks up my date, I'll fucking kill someone!

Mordecai: It's ok. Just look at what we need to do.

They looked at the list.

Clean the gutters

Mop the kitchen

Take out trash

Wash the dishes

Wallpaper the entire upstairs hall[for real this time]

Get rid of the knight in the creek

Clean TV

Sweep the upstairs

Take out the litter in the park

Mordecai: What the hell!?

Rigby: See!? This is shit!

Mordecai: Well let's get started we've got-5 hours!? Oh well.

After 3 hours they finished the chores.

X Mop the kicthen

X Wash the dishes

X Wallpaper the entire upstairs hall[for real this time]

X Get rid of the knight in the creek

X Clean TV

X Sweep the unstairs

X Take out the litter in the park

Mordecai: Damn man. I'm so tired.

Rigby: I know. I'm going to take a shower.

Mordecai: Yeah. Ok man. Make sure you leave some hot water for me.

Rigby: Whatever.

Mordecai: I'm not fucking kidding.

Rigby: Yeah yeah. I know. Shit and stuff.

Rigby took a shower and then so did Mordecai after Rigby. After 100 minutes[1 hour and 40 minutes] they got into Rigby's Durango and drove to Margaret's and Eileen's apartment. When both got to the door, it opened. Margaret looked cute with her black dress and red skirt while Eileen showed up with sparkling white dress with a maroon type of skirt on.

Rigby: D-D-D-D-Damn! Who called nurse _**secksay!?**_

Eileen: Thanks Rigby. You have a apointment with nurse secksay alone, hopefully.

Rigby: I see your game. Ha Ha.

Mordecai: You look hot Margaret.

Margaret: You too. Let's go.

They all headed into the car and went to mchooligans. They pulled up to the lot and parked. Rigby unlocked the doors. The gang all went inside and got seated. Just then the waiter showed up.

Waiter: What will you be ordering tonight. I'm guessing you all are in a group?

Mordecai: I'll have the medium bacon cheese burger with sea salt fries and a large .

Margaret: I'll have the grilled cheese and fries with a small Cherry Coke.

Rigby: I'll have the medium 5 strip chicken and chilly cheese fries with a large Shake

Eileen: I'll have the fish sandwich fried and fries with a small raspberry lemonade.

Waiter: Ok. About 3 and a half minutes. I'll take the menus.

Rigby: We'll hold on to it for more drinks.

Waiter: You can just have refills.

Rigby: Uh no. I mean like "special" drinks.

Waiter: Oh... Ok.

The waiter walks away.

Mordecai: What do you mean by these "special" drinks?

Rigby: You'll see. In the meantime, let's talk while our food prepards.

They talked and talked until their food was delivered. They ate all of their food.

Mordecai: Tonight was awesome.

Eileen: Totally.

Margaret: No freaking doubt.

Rigby gave a smug look.

Mordecai: Why do you look smug?

Rigby: Heh Heh, oh if you like right now, just watch this.

The waiter came back.

Waiter: Are you ready to choose your beer, wine, or such.

Mordecai: What!?

Rigby: I'm gonna give everyone at the table a round of beer.

Margaret: Yeah!

Eileen: Hell yeah!

Mordecai: Fuck!

Rigby: Give us random beer or anything except for vocka or scotch.

**Round one of beer**

Rigby: Man this isn't nothing.

Mordecai: I know.

Rigby: Hey can we speed up the beer process?

**Round five of beer**

Mordecai: Hey l l-looked at that raccoon and I-I-I-I thought a-about sla-slapping him in the f-f-face but since he got m-me some b-b-beer so if I d-d-did that, I'd be and ass-ass-asshole!

Rigby: Just fu-fu-fucking drink the b-beer you p-p-p-polla.[look at google translator]

Margaret: I be on beer. I-I-Isn't that f-f-fun?

Eileen: Margaret s-stop.

Margaret: I-I-I'm sincere.

Eileen: Margaret, Shut the fuck up. I'm not stoned enough to know that you sound like a dumbass.

**Round seven of beer**

Mordecai: Let's go h-h-home.

Rigby: But who in the hell i-i-is gonna p-pick us u-u-up?

Mordecai: Hm H-H-Hm. Thomas.

They called Thomas, Thomas drove Rigby's car, and they were going to Margaret's and Eileen's home. Just then Thrift shop played. They drunkly singed to it.

**I would show how it went but when I was almost finished something happend and I lost it. Maybe another time in the story or when I feel like it in this chapter.**

As Thomas left, the gang headed to the apartment.

Rigby: I had a good time.

Eileen: Me too. I bet those two had a good time too. Well we have to go.

Rigby: No. Let's go in. I have an "apointment".

Eileen: Oh.

Margaret: I think that Mordecai does to. With me.

Mordecai: Time to fuck you up!

Mordecai picked up Margaret and took her to her room. Rigby and Eileen went to Eileen's room.

Rigby: You ready?

Eileen: Yes. Do what you like.

Rigby happily took off Eileen's shirt off and then her bra. He then licked her boobs while she giggled. He then took Eileen's skirt off. He then put his dick in Eileens pussy. Eileen moaned passionately. Rigby then slid two fingers in her pussy. He then put his tounge on her tounge. Meanwhile Mordecai had already tounged Margaret, her pussy, her boobs, her back, and her butt. After a hour, they were finished. Mordecai and Rigby headed home until Margaret and Eileen came back fixing theirselfs.

Eileen: Hey Rigby I hope we do that again.

Eileen grabbed Rigby's croutch. Margaret did the same with Mordecai.

Margaret: Yeah me too Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby went home in Rigby's car Thomas had left there, apparently walking home. Afetr going home they went to bed, thinking about their girlfriends.

* * *

**If anybody's wondering, Someone getting married is in like the 10th chapter During that, Everyone will come back to Mchooligans to get drunk. Someone having a baby is like the 11th chapter. The end of this story, I've decided, will be either 25 or 30 chapters completed thus completing my story. Peace. I love my fans.**


	8. The Party Part One

After 3 months, Mordecai and Rigby has worked the same amount of working they have done. When it was their break time, they sat down and played Dig champs. Mordecai started the game and then lossed. Rigby then lossed sooner.

Rigby: This shit sucks!

Mordecai: I know! Let's play Street fight x Tekken.

Rigby: Yeah!

They played their game untill their break time was over. They headed out to the gutters to clean cause somebody trashed it. They used the hose to clean it out and when the day was over they decided to have some fun.

Rigby: Let's go to the coffee shop.

Mordecai: Yeah.

They went to the coffee shop.

Mordecai: Hey babe.

Margaret: Hey.

Rigby: hey secksay.

Eileen: Hi Rigby.

Rigby kissed Eileen and Mordecai kissed Margaret.

Rigby: I've been thinking of something to do tonight.

Margaret: What?

Mordecai: Yeah what?

Rigby: We could have a party!

Eileen: Awesome!

Mordecai: But what about last time with Party Pete?

Rigby: That won't happen again, he's dead.

Margaret: Why am I never here when that happens?

Mordecai: I don't know.

Rigby: Be at the house at 7 pm. 2 hours from now.

Margaret and Eileen: Ok.

The two girls left.

Mordecai: I don't know how you'll pull it off. What about Benson?

Rigby: Ever since we had that party with Party Pete, I've gotten Skips on board earlier to convince Benson to take the night off instead of worrying about us.

Mordecai: That.. could work!

Rigby: Hell yeah! Of course it's gonna work.

Mordecai: You want to go back to the park?

Rigby: Yeah. We'll see if Skips convinced Benson.

**At the park**

Skips: You need to take a night off. You're stressed.

Benson: I don't know Skips.

Skips: Yes you need to relax.

Benson: But what about Mordecai and Rigby? Rigby mostly.

Skips: I need you to go.

Benson: Why do you want me gone?

Skips, almost blowing his cover: Uh. No reason.

Thomas came.

Thomas: Yes reason. Rigby is almost close to finding out about the "files". If he finds out you're fired.

Benson: Crap! I'll take the "files" home and burn them. Then I guess I'll relax.

Benson left.

Skips: How were you able to convice Benson!

Thomas I got skills like a goat do! I'm coming to the party i've heard you talking about. Or I'm telling Benson.

Skips: What!?

Thomas: Hey, my genrosity comes with a price.

Thomas left. Mordecai and Rigby came.

Mordecai: Did you convince Benson yet?

Skips: Uh no. Thomas did.

Rigby: How in the hell did he do that?

Skips: He just walked up and convinced him.

Mordecai: Well he didn't need to do that!

Skips: If he didn't do what he just did, we'd have no party.

Rigby: Is that all?

Skips: He also said that he and his girl is coming to the party.

Mordecai: No fucking way!

Skips: If you didn't let him, he would snitch to Benson.

Rigby: Man that bitch. Snitches are bitches-

Mordecai: Who are gay witches end up-

Both: In ditches!

Skips: oh well, let's go to the party store to get supplies.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips went to the party store and went to find supplies. But for some reason, Friday section was destroyed. I know, what the fuck?

Rigby: Why in the hell is Friday is messed up?!

Mordecai: I know. Something is messed up. Why is this screwed? Friday is the best day to have a party.

Bobby, who was in T.G.I Tuesday, came to help them.

Bobby: Yeah I know there was some guy who came in and-

Bobby looked at Mordecai and Rigby.

Bobby: You two!

He was now pointing at them with anger and despair.

Bobby: You bitches fucked this up!

Bobby threw a punch at Mordecai but missed. Skips pushed Bobby to the ground.

Skips: Hell's wrong with you!? These aren't the people who you're wanting. We just came here.

Bobby: But he's the _**bird**_who destroyed the stand!

Mordecai thought: * Bird? I wasn't here today.*

Bobby: And he had his friend like you!

He pointed at Rigby.

Rigby: I've only been here about once. I just came here today.

Skips: Yeah! Bobby think hard! Like your bones are about to be broke. Cause it is!

Bobby thought hard.

Bobby: Well he isn't greyish. And the tall one isn't white.

Rigby thought: *Greyish? White?*

Rigby: Wait who was he?

Bobby: About 6 ft like him.

Rigby: I think- naw. It can't be.

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: Nothing. Let's go to the o-

Bobby: Wait. I remember who did this. It was an ostrich and a possum.

Skips: No!

Mordecai: It's Jeremy and Chad!

Bobby: Yeah! That's the guys. I here their game has changed. They take things and they'll only give it back if you- now this is actually real- Reg-sh-ow.

Skips: What?

Mordecai: Fuck?

Rgby: What the crap is Reg-sh-ow?

Bobby: It's a card game that is for card players with skill. It's also how two animals who created this game to pass the time. The same animals as you. Looks like the vadals got to it and once again unlocked it from the world. The animals who made it only unlocked it once when they created it. That's because two animals who stole it and hid it in jealously. 100 years later, Jeremey and Chad got to it. I guess their wanting to ruin the party.

Rigby: How did they know?

Mordecai: I don't know.

Bobby: Anyway I'm giving you guys these decks of cards. One deck each. These should be near best cards around.

Mordecai and Rigby: Thanks!

Mordecai: You know Bobby, you're cool.

Bobby: I wish more people will say that.

Skips: Not to be rude but do I get some?

Bobby: Oh yeah Skips.

Skips gasped.

Skips: How do you know my name?

Bobby: I'm with the club. Gary knows. Can't believe he didn't tell you. Anyway I got you the special cards from the club for you.

Bobby handed him the deck.

Skips: Hella yeah!

Mordecai: Yeah! Let's go.

Rigby: Where are they?

Bobby: I think they said they were going to the ballroom in the park.

Rigby: Couldn't pick a better place.

As they started to leave Rigby stayed back.

Rigby: What about you?

Bobby shook his head sadly.

Bobby: I'll wait for Jeremey and Chad to kill me.

Rigby stayed while everyone else left. That is untill they all stopped.

Mordecai: What are you doing Rigby?

Rigby: You heard him. He'll die if we leave him here. We have to do something.

They all looked at each other.

Mordecai: Did he accept it?

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: If he accepts it, we have to go without worring.

Rigby: He accepts cause he has no choice! If one of us stay here he might be okay. But if we all leave he'll die. He gave us the cards and we're just gonna ditch him waiting for his somewhat untimely death cause someone didn't have the balls to save him!? Hell no! I'm gonna show some nuts and save this guy!

Everyone looked like at each other again.

Skips: You're right. I'm gonna stay here. You two go.

Mordecai: Ok.

Mordecai and Rigby left. When they got to the ballroom Jeremey and Chad was already there.

Mordecai: You bitches.

Jeremey: Glad to see me?

Rigby: Hell no. I hear that you do card duels.

Chad: I hear that you need this.

Chad showed the party supplies.

Mordecai: Yeah. Let do this.

Jeremey: Ok.

Rigby found a thing in his pocket.

Rigby: What's this?

Rigby then remembered that his time machine sale when you buy two, you get a special device for free. The guy had no use for it and he couldn't make it work. Rigby pulled it out and thought to himself. About what happended that day.

**Flashback starts**

Hobo: Alright now I'll give you this free.

Rigby: Alright!

Hobo: To activate this just say Reg-sh-ow.

Rigby: What?

Hobo: Just do that.

Rigby: Whatever.

Hobo: Ok. That's 10 dollar tax.

Rigby: What the fuck!?

Hobo: It comes with the device.

Rigby: Yeah.

Rigby came up with the device and hit him with in in the crotch. Then, he kicked the guy's head and ran.

Rigby: Cool! Looks like a don't have to pay tax.

**Flashback ends**

Rigby then put on the device that looked like a large cube with a R and a S on it. Rigby knew what to do.

Rigby: Reg-sh-ow!

Rigby transformed into Rami Rigby and was tall as Mordecai.

Mordecai: What the fuck!?

Rigby: I guess this is a Yu-gi-oh refrence. But frickin' sweet!

Jeremy: What the hell?

Chad: I know. This is weird.

Mordecai: This is Regular Show. It doesn't have to make sense.

Rami Rigby was about to speak but his voice was deeper.

Rami Rigby: Fuck that. It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!

A puzzle board bigger than a bus popped up and a smaller version of it came on each side with card holders.

Mordecai: I'll go first.

Jeremey: Me too.

They walked to the board and placed their deck on the automatic shuffler. When their cards where given, they headed back to their boards. Jeremey had the first move. Jeremy looked at his deck. It was all characters from Regular Show.

Jeremey: I'll place this card down and this card up. I summon CJ to attack your character. With 2,000 attack points and 1,300 defence points, You'll have to pull a good card.

Mordecai pulled a card from the deck. He wondered why all the cards looks like everyone he's ever saw.

Mordecai: I'll place this card up and this card down. I summon the special card G.B.F to counter-attack CJ, With 2,200 attack points and 1,850 defence points.

Jeremey: Look again! My other card was a trap card! Benson. He takes your attack and takes away 350 attack points. Leaving G.B.F to perish. Now CJ, use storm cloud!

G.B.F was destroyed in an instant.

Mordecai: Fuck!

Jeremey: You're down to 1,800 points.

Mordecai pulled a card.

Mordecai: I'll place this card up and this card down. I summon Summertime to attack with 2,240 attack points and 1,910 defence points.

Jeremey: I'll use this card up and the same with this. I summon Muscle Man and Hi five ghost with 2,100 attack points and 1,450 defence points for Muscle Man. For Hi Fives, it's 1,700 attack points and 2,600 defence points. Combined points makes them a total of 7,850 points. Destroy Summertime.

Mordecai: No. I layed a trap card. Pops. He takes away any combined or not force higher than 2,000 points and reflect it to the attacker, causing the attack to vanish but still affecting your life points.

Jeremey's attack was destroyed.

Jeremey: No! Bullshit!

Mordecai: Yeah! And since the points was so high and you combined, your life points is ultimately decreased. Too bad the match didn't last long.

Mordecai won.

Chad: Fuck this.

Chad threw them the party supplies.

Rami Rigby: Why?

Chad: I'll face you at another time. Have your gay ass party. And watch out. I might get with Eileen before you know it.

Rami Rigby: Who's Eileen? And what party?

Mordecai: The party. The shit we spent doing this for.

Rami Rigby: Oh. Maybe Rigby knows about this.

Rami Rigby looked at his cube.

Rami Rigby: Reg-sh-ow!

Rami Rigby change back to Rigby.

Rigby: What happended?

Mordecai: We won the supplies. Let's go.

Mordecai and Rigby left while Jeremey was looking sly.

Jeremey: Margaret will be mine.

* * *

**This concludes another chapter and another secret. Thie "Reg-sh-ow" won't majorly change the story and it'll help save someone. Well try to keep viewing this story. It'll only get better.**


	9. The Party Part Two

Mordecai and Rigby got the party started the party 2 hours ago. So far it was awesome. Thrift shop was playing. And Mordecai and Rigby was having the time of their lifes.

Mordecai: Having fun Margaret?

Margaret: Heck yeah!

Rigby: Eileen I have something to show you.

Rigby and Eileen went to the closet in his room.

Thomas was dancing with Tammy, his girl. Muscle Man was frenching Starla. Hi fives brought weed and took his girl in the bathroom. Skips was alone... Sad Skips. After Rigby and Eileen went in the closet, Rigby took off Eileens clothes. He shoved two fingers in Eileen's pussy. She couldn't help but moan hard. Eileen licked Rigby's balls and cock. She tried to stick her tounge in Rigby's dick hole. Rigby sucked on Eileen's boobs like a baby. Tried to kiss Rigby but he backed up.

Rigby: Wait, you just sucked my dick. Take a mint.

She took the mint and ate it. She kissed Rigby. Then Rigby was telling her to stop a sec.

Rigby: Eileen it's been a long time and I thought that-

Eileen: You're breaking up with me.

Rigby: No.

Eileen: What then?

Rigby: I just-

**Let's see Mordecai and Margaret**

Mordecai: Hey Margaret.

Margaret: Yeah?

Mordecai: Let's go to my room.

Margaret: Oh. Yeah.

They went up to the bedroom. Mordecai dropped Margaret on the bed after picking her up. He got on top of her and took off her clothes. He proceeded to lick her boobs while she moaned softly so only him and her can hear. She got on Mordecai and started kissing him.

**Let's see Thomas**

Thomas: Hey babe let's go to the upstairs bathroom.

Tammy: Ok.

They went up there and fucked each other Thomas was going to tell Mordecai what happended. He was about to open the door.

**Let's see Hi Fives**

Hi Fives was totally stoned.

Hi Fives: Hey babe.

Kar Kar: You want to fuck?

Hi Fives Took the words out of my mouth.

Hi Fives started to kiss her romanticly. Hi Fives dug his way through her panties and put his fingers in Kar Kar's pussy. She moaned as they fucked on the couch they fell on. after they had enough of fucking, Hi Fives told her to wait right there. Hi Fives floated to Mordecai and Rigby's door. He saw Thomas.

Hi Fives: Hey dude.

Thomas: Hey man. You look stoned.

Hi Fives: Yeah I know.

Thomas: Did you just fuck your girl?

Hi Fives: Yeah.

Thomas: Me too!

Hi Fives: I know! Weird!

Thomas: Let's both tell Mordecai and Rigby about it.

Hi Fives: Aw yeah!

As he was about to open the door, he was thinking of his girl. His dick was hard.

**Now I'll go back to everyone dramaticly.**

Eileen: What are you about to say?

Rigby: Uh

The door flew open as they fell out.

Rigby: Ah!

**Mordecai and Margaret**

Mordecai: I think there is someone in the room.

Margaret: Yeah me too. I'm scared.

Mordecai: I'll check. Stay here.

Mordecai went to the closet to open the door. He opened it as the same time. Mordecai stumbled back and fell.

**Thomas and Hi Fives**

Thomas and Hi Fives was laughing until they heard a yell. Thomas opened the door and saw Morecai on the ground. He then tripped and fell. He rolled over in the middle where Eileen was and everyone gasped. Hi Fives was mad.

Hi Fives thought: *How could you do that to your friend!? You goat bitch!*


	10. Marridge

Thomas: Oh I'm sorry Eile-

Thomas saw her boobs. Eileen ran to her car with her clothes.

Rigby: What the hell man!?

Hi Fives: You just tried to fuck Eileen! You traitor! Thomas!

Thomas: I'm sorry I didn't me-

Rigby punched Thomas in the face making him to fall down.

Rigby: Why!? Why would you do it!?

Thomas: I didn't mean to!

Hi Fives: You got on top of Eileen!

Thomas: I fell! This stupid strong John toy tripped me!

Rigby: Why did you come in here!?

Thomas: I heard you yelling and I opened the door! I was worried about you.

Mordecai: Why where you near the door anyway!?

Thomas: I was coming to tell all of you I just fucked my girl.

Margaret: why would we care!?

Thomas: I was drunk!

Thomas was looking at Margaret.

Margaret: Why are you staring at me?

Thomas: Are you... nude?

Margaret: Why are you asking me that!?

Thomas: I don't know!

Mordecai: You stay under the cover.

Mordecai walked to Thomas.

Thomas: Mordecai?

Mordecai punched Thomas in the gut. Thomas fell down in pain.

Thomas: I'm sorry man. Please! I didn't mean to say that!

Mordecai: Get out.

Thomas walked out and back to his girl.

Thomas: Let's go home.

Tammy: You look hurt.

Thomas: It's just stomach pain. It'll wash over.

Tammy: Ok. Maybe after sex at my place.

Thomas: Yeah. Thanks Tammy. That's just what I'll need.

Thomas picked up Tammy and walked to her car. Thomas saw Eileen in the car he saw her run to. He quicked his pace to Thomas's car. He started the engine and drove away. Rigby walked to Eileen and wiped away her tears.

Rigby: Come on baby. Stop crying. Your man is here.

Eileen, crying: I feel so exposed.

Rigby: It's ok.

Eileen, crying: No! It's not! I feel like a slut.

Rigby: Don't say that. You're not a slut.

Eileen: *Sniff*

Rigby: If you stop crying I'll tell you what I was going to say.

Eileen stop crying.

Eileen: What was it?

Rigby: Will you marry me?

Eileen: Yes!

Rigby picked up Eileen and carried her to the house. Every one came down when they heard the door open. Mordecai came thinking it was Thomas.

Mordecai: I told your ass to g- Rigby?

Rigby: Yeah. Me and Eileen are married!

Everyone cheered.

Rigby: Let's celebrate at Mchooligans!

All: Yeah!

They piled in Rigby's Durango like in chapter 7.

Rigby: Hey who's gonna drive us home?

Pops: I will. I don't like the beer taste. So I'll just get a regular drink. Plus my personality is already impaired enough to be legally drunk.

Pops got in the driver's seat, Skips got in the one next to it, Mordecai, Margaret, and Hi Fives got in the next row, and Rigby and Eileen got in the third row. They drove to the Mchooligans. Once they went in the door, a waiter took them to a special 7-seat table. But the waiter sounded retarted.

Waiter: What are youuuuuuuu wanting fooooooor toniiiiight?

Mordecai: Uhh. You need a break?

Waiter: No. Whyyyyy arrrrre you saaaayyying that?

Rigby: You sound more even retarted than Christohper Walken.

Skips: Yeah.

Waiter: Yooooooou Bitch. I'vvvve bennne working 5hhhhhhours toooo serve bastarddddds like yourrrrrrrself.

Rigby: Can we have a different waiter?

Waiter: Uhhhhhhhh. Ok.

A new waiter came.

Waiter: What will be your order?

Mordecai: Oh. We don't want to order.

Skips: Yeah. We're here to celebrate.

Rigby: Yeah. Let's go to the beer course special.

Waiter: Ok.

the waiter brought the drinks. Everyone drunk happily.

**Round one of beer**

Rigby: This isn't making me drunk enough. Let's speed this up!

Mordecai: Deja vu man.

**Round four of beer**

Hi Fives: Ok, now it's taking effect. But what will help this even more is weed in the beer!

Mordecai: Aww yeah!

Rigby: You're a-a-a legend! Hook it up!

Margaret: Yes!

Eileen: Weed time!

Skips: Fuck yeah!

Pops: Hm!

Rigby: What's wrong?

Hi Fives: Yeah man.

Pops: I'm thirsty. But I won't drink this tempting beer. I need a milkshake.

Skips: Sorry. They don't serve milkshakes.

Pops: Damn it!

Everyone looked at Pops.

Pops: At least they have Dr. Pepper .

Rigby: They cancelled that from here cause they think it cause me problems last time.

Pops: Motherfucking bitches! What is wrong with them!? They took away Dr. Pepper and expect me to order sierra mist like a bitch!? Hell no! Fuck is sierra mist anyway!? Isn't that just some fucking 7/11!?

Mordecai: Woah Pops! Calm down.

Pops: I can't! Not when these bitches deprive me of my favorite drink!

Pops saw another waiter.

Pops: I'm talking to you bitch!

Waiter: Just sit down.

Mordecai: Yeah Pops. Please just sit.

Pops: No!

Waiter: Sit down or I'll chokeslam you.

Skips was mad.

Skips: How dare you say that to an old person!? I'll chokeslam you myself if you don't shut up!

Waiter was scared of Skips and walked away.

Skips: Yeah that's right! You're my bitch now! Let's go.

Everyone got into Rigby's car and drove away.

Pops: Hey Skips?

Skips: Yeah?

Pops: Thanks for standing up for me, though I would've kicked his ass.

Skips: You're welcome. And yes. You would have.

Pops: Ok where does everyone want to go?

Mordecai: I'll go to Margaret's home.

Rigby: Me too. But with Eileen. I feel like getting dirty tonight.

Rigby slapped Eileen's butt.

Eileen: Rigby! Not right now!

Margaret: Nice one Rigby.

Skips: I'll go home.

Hi Fives: I'll go home too.

Pops: Ok. I'll drop off Rigby's car at Margaret's and Eileen's house. I'll call my car with my car keys.

Pops: Took them to all of their destionations, Pops dropped the car off and got in his car.

Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen were inside. Mordecai kneed over to Margaret.

Margaret: Mordecai?

Mordecai: Will you... um

Margaret: What is it?

Mordecai: Will you marry me?

Margaret: *Gasp*

Margaret almost fainted untill Mordecai caught her and kissed her.

Margaret: Yes.

Mordecai: Yes! She said yes! I can't belive she said yes! I love you Margaret!

Margaret: I love you too Mordecai! Never leave me!

Mordecai: Don't think of it!

They kissed passionately.

Eileen: Rigby?

Rigby: Oh, Come here baby.

Rigby and Eileen kissed passionately.

Mordecai: I love you.

Margaret: Me too.


	11. Pregnant

After they were done with their jobs, Mordecai and Rigby sat on the couch waiting for something to do.

Mordecai: Man it's been so long. Like two years. It's been 9 months ever since I fucked Margaret and I think I'm ranking 3 inches!

Rigby: I know man. But I think something is wrong.

Just then Mordecai's phone rang the same time Rigby's did. They picked up their phones.

Both: Hello?... yeah... huh huh... huh huh... huh huh... Pregnant!?

They almost dropped their phones.

Both: Huh huh... huh huh... yes I'm the father... ok I'm coming.

They hung up their phones.

Rigby: Holy shit man!

Mordecai: I know man! this isn't good!

Rigby: Yeah! And it's at the same time so we can't back each other up at it!

Mordecai: Actually, They're in the same room.

Rigby: Oh sweet. But We hve to go to the hospital! My girl needs me!

Mordecai: Mine does too. Get your keys.

Rigby started his car and drove up front.

Rigby: Hurry up Mordecai. I'm burning gas. It's 3.30 a gallon! Get the shit out your ass.

Mordecai: I'm coming.

Mordecai jumped in the car through the window that was down.

Mordecai: Woah.

Rigby: That was cool but we need to go!

Rigby stomped on the pedal and went 60. He drove to the hospital and got to the desk.

Rigby: I need to see Eileen Lewis.

Mordecai: I need to see Margaret Hadad.

They where shone where Margaret and Eileen was. Then they saw their girls and ran to them.

Rigby: Eileen babe. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant. But you wanted this right?

Eileen: Yeah. I did.

Mordecai: Who's doing the operation?

Skips: I am.

Mordecai: Skips? Why?

Skips: I got my doctor degree in 1870.

Rigby: And?

Skips: They didn't let me work at Erlanger. "We don't let yetis work in our hospital". Yeah, fuck you. Watch Regular Show, whore.

Mordecai: Well ok.

Rigby: Let's start. I want her to get it over with.

Mordecai: It makes sense.

Margaret: I'll let her go first.

Skips: Yeah. I was going to start with Eileen anyways. Margaret's will be faster. So do hard first then do easy. Now we begin. Spread your legs, Eileen. Rigby don't get mad. I'm not a pervert.

Rigby: Ok.

Eileen opened her legs.

Skips: Rigby. Hold her hand.

Rigby: Why?

Skips: Just do it.

Rigby: Ok.

Mordecai: *He has no idea about holding her hand.*

Skips: Now push!

Eileen pushed hard and held Rigby's hand tight. He yelled.

Rigby: Why did you do that!?

Skips: That's why I told you to hold her hand. You have to hold it tight when she pushes.

Rigby: You could have told me!

Skips I thought you knew. You were born in the 90s. How the hell did you not know?

Rigby: Whatever.

Skips: Eileen, push.

Eileen: pushed again letting a scream out.

Rigby kissed her mouth. Eileen calmed down.

Skips: What did you do?

Rigby: I kissed her. I thought if I kissed her by the mouth when she screams, she'll calm down and think about me.

Mordecai: Smart.

Eileen: It does work.

Skips: Ok. Eileen, another push, slightly harder.

Eileen strained and cried a little. Rigby saw it and kissed her cheek.

Rigby: Don't worry babe.

Skips: Ok. Push.

Eileen pushed and almost ran out of breath.

Skips: Take deep breathes.

Eileen took long deep breathes. After a minute of that, Skips told her to prepare.

Skips: Ok. This is the final push. Give all your power. Push!

Eileen gave it her all and then everyone heard a baby cry.

Skips: Ok. Rigby, use this to cut the cord.

Rigby: Fucking digusting.

Rigby took it and cut the cord.

Skips: Take a good look at your baby.

Margaret: How does it look?

Skips: It's a boy.

Mordecai: It's golden raccoon with silver lines across his back, front, arms, and legs.

Skips: Congrats. You may take your baby home after we clean off the blood. Now nurse take the baby and clean it while I take care of the next pregnancy.

The nurse left.

Rigby: Eileen you can go see the baby when they get you in a wheelchair. I gotta stay with my bro.

Eileen: I got to stay for Margaret.

Skips: Ok. Margaret let Mordecai hold your hand. I assume you know what to do after what happend to Rigby.

Rigby: Oh barf! Just do the operation.

Skips: Stop bitchin. I am. Ok, push.

Margaret yelped as she pushed. Mordecai thought of doing what Rigby did. He was about to do it untill Rigby knew what Mordecai was doing.

Rigby: You better not steal my stuff.

Mordecai: Quiet!

Rigby: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

Mordecai kissed Margaret on the mouth.

Skips: Since it's easier for Margaret's birth, she has two more pushes. Push.

Margaret pushed hard and yelped again.

Skips: Ok. take a breath. Now Push!

Margaret gave it her all and pushed out an egg.

Skips: Now you did good.

Mordecai: Great. Boy or girl?

Skips: Come again?

Mordecai: The sex of the baby bird. Boy or girl?

Skips: I can't tell yet. I'll take it to the hatching center.

Mordecai: How long do we have to wait?

Skips: Margaret's a robin right?

Mordecai: Yeah.

Skips: 3 hours. Her rare type here is also a rare hatching speed. So stay at the hatching center. I'll put Margaret in a wheelchair.

Skips came back with two wheelchairs.

Skips: Here you go Margaret and Eileen. Mordecai and Rigby will push you out. I assume that you all will like to go to the hatching center?

Mordecai: Yeah. Let's go babe.

Rigby: Yeah babe. When you feel all good I'll fuck you up so good.

Eileen: Thanks Rigby.

After they got to the hatching center and waited 3 hours, Mordecai's and Margaret's baby hatched. The bird was dark red and had silver and gold lines across it's body. Skips came.

Skips: It's a girl!

Mordecai: Le't go home with our babies.

Margaret: But there's one last thing about going home.

Eileen: Yeah.

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: We go home to the par to live or go to their place to live.

Mordecai: Oh. Then I'm gonna stay at Margaret's.

Rigby: I've gathered enough money to buy a house. So we'll live there. Right Eileen.

Eileen: Yes.

Mordecai: Well I guess we won't see each other much.

Rigby: We still got the park and we can hang at each others.

Mordecai: Yeah. See ya for now.

Rigby: Peace.

They went seperate ways and hoped to see each other again. At the park.


	12. The kids

After 12 years, we see the kids and how they are. And, we see how Rami and Umi is doing. The boy and girl who is gonna be surprised when they realize the- well I told to much. Just sit down and read. The children sat at Rigby and Eileen's home where they were sitting playing video games. Rami was better at games than Umi surprisingly. Rigby sucked at them and Mordecai was good at them.

Rami: Yes I win!

Umi: Begenner's luck.

Rami: Bullshit. You know I won.

Umi: Yeah whatever. One win.

Rami: For how long?

Umi: Shut up!

Umi playfully punched Rami's arm.

Rami: Yeah. Let's go to the park.

Umi: Ok.

Rami: Hey dad!

Rigby walked in to see what the kid wanted.

Rigby: Yes son?

Rami: Me and Umi wants to go to the park. Can we?

Rigby: Don't you think you are a little old to go to a park?

Rami: No, the Teen park.

Eileen overheard the conversation

Eileen: Teen park?

Umi: They made that park like a couple months ago.

Rigby: All right. Don't hold hands now.

Umi: Rigby! Ew!

Rami was blushing.

Rami: Dad, really? Not cool!

Eileen: Just run along now.

Rami: Ok. Let's go.

Umi: Ok.

The kids left to the park. Eileen looked at Rigby.

Eileen: You had to do this now?

Rigby: I don't know.

Eileen: They're content now but sooner or later they'll get tired of your stupid ways

Rigby: Come on Eileen. You know they'll go out. They'll be together.

Eileen: Sure.

Rigby: I hear your sarcastic tone.

Eileen: What if he gets lusty and he's too attracted to her?

Rigby: Don't know hell of what you're talking about. There is no such thing as too attracted to someone. Why, I feel like taking you to that bed and get lusty.

Eileen: Rigby!

Rigby picked up Eileen and took her to their bedroom. The kids was at the teen park playing the games that was installed there. Then, when they played the video game in the middle of the park, a 12 year old came up to them.

Rami: Hey, who are you?

Jake: I'm Jake loser.

Rami: Ok Jake. Just be quiet.

Jake: You shut up.

Jake saw Umi.

Jake: Well hey baby.

Umi: Uh.

Jake: You want to do it behind the game?

Umi: Hell no you pervert!

Umi slapped Jake.

Jake: you're gonna pay for that bitch!

Jake was about to hit her until Rami kicked Him in the face. He backed up. Rami pushed Jake down.

Rami: You don't mess with my g- friend and not go through hell!

Jake got up and punched Rami in the gut. Rami backed up.

Jake: You see this fag. All talk and no action.

Rami tackled Jake to the ground and started punching him. Rami picked the guy up with one arm and slammed him into a fence. Rami then picked Jake's leg and swung him at the fence, making it break.

Rami: Get out of here.

Jake got up and ran. Jake turned around.

Jake: This isn't over!

Jake ran.

Umi: Thanks for protecting me.

Rami: I'd do that for you.

Umi: Yeah thanks.

Rami: I wouldn't let anyone hurt my gi- friend.

Umi: What were you about to say?

Rami: Nothing. I got to go home.

Rami ran to his house. Umi felt weird. When Rami closed the door to his house, he sunk down to the floor with his head hanging low. But Rami saw that Mordecai was there playing games.

Mordecai: What's wrong little dude? And where is my Daughter?

Rami: At Skips' most likely. She goes there if she needs help when she is confused.

Rigby: Then why aren't you there with her?

Rami: I can't figure out.

Eileen: Why?

Rami: I guess I said too much about my feelings. Somewhat.

Rigby: What do you mean?

Rami: I think that I love her.

Mordecai: What!?

Rigby: Fuck yeah! I called it!

Eileen: You love her.

Rami: Yes. But I can't do it. Not now. What if my friendship with her ends just because I tell her?

Mordecai: You sure you like my Umi? Like isn't there someone else?

Rami: Come on Mordecai. I love her! You can't worry about me hurting her. I wouldn't do any of that.

Mordecai: Rigby told me that you might do... somethings that are... all around the base if you two got together.

Rami: Sick!

Rigby: You know you want to.

Rami: Damn it Rigby!

Everyone gasped.

Rigby: Rami?

Rami: I don't know if you're right that I do love her. I know it but I'm so confused.

Rigby: I think you be confused! Patato chip!

Rami growled softly.

Mordecai: I think you're doing it wrong. I thought it was "confuious".

Rigby: Aw who cares what you think?

Mordecai: A lot of people.

Rigby: That's not what I think.

Rami snapped.

Rami: Well what I think is that I need help but you guys just want to make fucking jokes about!? This is bullshit!

Rami ran out of the door.

Rigby: Aw shit.

Mordecai: I think we've should listened.

Eileen: Yeah. Mordecai and Rigby you fucked big this time.

Eileen looked mad. Rigby knew how she felt.

Rigby: We didn't mean it.

Eileen: Well Rigby, you go and talk to Rami where ever he is.

Rigby: It's gonna be hard to find him. Shit!

Mordecai: You better get to it.

Eileen: Hold on Mordecai. You have homework too. You need to talk to your daughter.

Mordecai: Figures. Well I guess it's for the best. See ya Rigby.

Mordecai walked out.

Rigby: Kiss goodbye Eileen?

Eileen: How about sex after you find and bring Rami.

Rigby: On it!

Rigby dashed out.

Eileen: Works everytime.

Umi was still at Skips' talking.

Umi: Skips what do you think?

Skips was bored out of his mind which was virually impossible.

Skips: I think you need to wait until he tells you.

Umi: Hell, that's not good enough.

Skips: I'm sorry. But just wait until he tells.

Umi: Is that all?

Skips: Why the hell does everyone say that to me expecting to tell more!?

Umi: Well?

Skips: In this case, I do. He might show his lve for you if you make him nervous.

Umi: Uh. Ok. Got to go.

Umi ran out the door to see her father standing there.

Umi: Hi dad.

Mordecai: I need to alk to Skips.

Skips overheard Mordecai.

Skips: Sorry, on lunch break!

Mordecai: Why are you here?

Umi: Uh... Question is, what are you doing here?

Mordecai: Don't start.

Umi: Ok, I was here because I was confused about me and Rami.

Mordecai looked worried. He didn't want Rami dating with Umi cause that'd be weird.

Umi: Dad?

Mordecai: You sure Rami is really into you?

Umi: Why would you say that?

Mordecai: I'm sorry. Just thinking. Let's take you home.

Umi: Were is Rami? I want to see him.

Mordecai was really worried.

Mordecai: Rigby is trying to find him.

Umi: Oh no!

Mordecai: He'll be fine. Let's take you to Rigby's house.

Umi: Ok.

They walked to Mordecai's Ford and drove off. Rami was at the teen park mad as ever.

Rami: Fuck it. Nobody is ever gonna listen to me. They'll always act lke an ass, like my dad.

Rami just then saw his dad in his dad's Durango pull up.

Rigby: Fuck Rami, it was hard finding you.

Rami: Hm.

Rigby: Anyway let's go.

Rami: No.

Rigby: Let's go home now!

Rami: I said no!

Rigby looked at his son with anger.

Rigby: What?

Rami if you can't listen to me, why should I come home?

Rigby lossed his anger and looked at his son sadly.

Rigby: I'm sorry Rami. I think I just carry it from my dad.

Rami: What?

Rigby: My dad didn't take me like I was worth listening to.

**Flashback starts**

Young Rigby: Hey dad look at me!

Rigby's voiceover: Sadly, my dad thought his weed was better than me.

Mark: Shut the fuck up. I need to use my bongs up.

Young Rigby: Daddy! Look at me! I'm about to do a backflip on the trampoline!

Mark: I said shut up! I'm using my drugs! When I use my drugs, I am using my alone time!

Young Rigby: But I'm about to something cool!

Mark: Fine.

Mark saw Young Rigby do a backflip back missed and fell on his back.

Mark: Congrats! You became the biggist loser on the motherfucking block! Now shut up!

Young Rigby: I hate you!

Mark got up and in the trampoline. He punched Rigby in the face. He then grabbed Rigby by his legs and threw him on the ground, making Young Rigby fall on his head.

Mark: Say you love me! Say it!

Young Rigby: No!

Mark jumped to the ground and kicked his son's balls.

Mark: Say you love me!

Young Rigby: Fuck you!

Mark started hitting Rigby in the face, making him bleed and cry.

Rigby's voiceover: But it didn't stop there. He got the hose.

Mark started pouring water in his son's mouth and holding him so he can't move. He nearly drowned Young Rigby. He picked his son up and threw him into the fence and started kicking him.

Rigby's voiceover: Just then, my mom showed up and reached for the phone. Mark saw her.

Mark: Don't pick up that phone, Anna!

Mark reached for his gun. When he got it he aimed it at Anna.

Young Rigby: No!

Young Rigby kicked Mark's shin. Mark let go of the gun. Mark saw Anna talking to the 911. He ran to her until he heard a gun cocked. He turned around. Young Rigby aimed at Mark's head and when Mark turned around, Young Rigby aimed at His dad's head and shot with all of his might, hoping to kill Mark. The last thing Young Rigby saw was a person in a police car. Mark.

Rigby's voiceover: I thought I killed him. My victory didn't last. Mark was in the police car and I knew he'd come back. He never did. I thought they killed him. To this day, I not fully sure.

**Flashback over**

Rigby: And that's why I might not listen to you fully. But I'll try to stop that. If you come home.

Rami: Yeah. I'll come home. They got in the car and drove to Rigby's house. Rami though felt content. He felt like he has won something. Something good. His dad's trust.


	13. Thomas and the pranks

After two months, Mordecai and Rigby was working in the park. Then they heard from Muscle Man that someone is attacking people in the park.

Mordecai: What?

Muscle Man: I know. I have a feeling that someone is getting revenge for something.

Rigby: Gene.

Mordecai: No. He's been dead for 5 years.

Hi fives came up.

Hi fives: I have a thought.

Mordecai: Who?

Hi Fives was about to talk again but then he was shot with a pistol in the body.

Hi Fives: Ah!

Muscle Man: Bro!

Muscle Man caught Hi Fives.

Muscle Man: Call the 911 line! Get the ambulance!

Mordecai: I'm calling.

Mordecai first called Margaret.

Mordecai: Hey Margaret.

Margaret: Hey babe.

Muscle Man: Margaret!?

Mordecai: Hey babe, I'm gonna be home late. Hi Fives' been shot.

Margaret: Oh no. Be ok.

Mordecai: Ok. Like I said I'll be home late.

Just then an explosion peppered the park.

Margaret: Mordecai, what was that?

Mordecai: I'll talk later. Bye!

Mordecai ended the call.

Margaret: Mordecai? Mordecai? MORDECAI!?

Umi: What's wrong?

Margaret: I think your father is in a war.

Umi: Oh no!

Mordecai: I think I'll be home very late. come on guys. We need to find the others.

Rigby: Dude where is Thomas?

Mordecai: I don't give a fuck. He has nothing to do with this war. Hope he dies.

Muscle Man: Let's patch up Hi Fives at the battle hideout. That's where the rest should be.

The guys went to the battle hideout. The rest welcomed them.

Rigby: What the fuck is going on!?

Benson: I think one of Gene's students is attacking.

Skips: We need to heal Hi Fives. I'll stay here. Who else is gonna stay here?

Hi Fives: Muscle Man. He can help protect me if anyone comes here.

Hi Fives was bleeding from his side.

Muscle Man: Of course.

Pops: Good show. Now Muscle Man, take this AK47 with more ammo to it. Kick some ass.

Muscle Man: Yes.

Mordecai: Ok. Let's go.

Rigby: Suit up!

Everyone got in gear and got their weapons.

Benson: Let's bust some ass. Now, I'm with Pops and Mordecai and Rigby will be on a team.

Rigby: That's not gonna be enough.

Mordecai: He's right.

Benson: Don't worry, we have gotten random people to join to fight in the war. They are holding off the enemies.

Mordecai: So you knew this was happening!?

Rigby: You've could have fucking told us!

Benson: Big fuck! I just told you! That's good enough! Now let's stop talking and kick some ass!

The four ran out of the hideout in war jeeps. Mordecai drove while Rigby was gunner on top. Benson drove and Pops was gunner on top in their own jeep. They headed out to battle.

Mordecai: There are some there!

Rigby and Pops shot and killed the enemies.

Benson: Let's go this way.

Mordecai turned with Benson.

**Muscle Man, Skips, and Hi Fives**

Skips: Ok, I've patched him up.

Muscle Man heard something.

Muscle Man: Wait.

Then the figure lunged at them. Skips knifed the figure in the chest.

Skips: Suck on it bitch.

Hi Fives started to groan.

Muscle Man: What's wrong man?

Skips: He appears to have two bullet holes.

Skips pulled the bullet out of Hi Fives. He then patched him up after sitching him up.

Skips: You're all right. Just needs some rest, Hi Fives.

Hi Fives: I need to fight. I need to help.

Muscle Man: You are helping. A whole lot actually.

Skips: By staying here to rest.

Hi Fives: That's bullshit talk. I want to win.

Skips: And we will. Just as soon as the guys come back to tell us we won.

Muscle Man: Best thing to do is to stay here.

Hi Fives: Fuck it all. Not fair. I need to help.

Skips: Now now, if you went out now, you'd die. Now, eat your cookie.

Skips handed him a cookie.

Hi Fives: I don't want fucking cookies damn it, I want to fight for the park!

Skips: They're Oreos.

Hi Fives looked surprised.

Hi Fives: I guess I can take five.

Muscle Man: Me too!

Skips: Me three!

all of them took cookies from the bag.

Hi Fives: Who ever created Oreos is a genius!

Skips: Hell yeah!.

Muscle Man: I know right?

Hi Fives: Who ever doesn't like Oreos is a fucking fag!

Muscle Man: Of course.

Skips: Yes!

**Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and Pops**

Mordecai: We've gone hours of war and we've are at the enemy's base. Let's call the guys at the base.

Rigby: Ok.

Mordecai picked up his phone and called Muscle Man, Skips, and Hi Fives.

Mordecai: Guys come over.

Skips: Ok.

The call ended.

Skips: Let's get in the jeep. Protect Hi Fives.

They packed in the car. Skips started the car and drove off.

Mordecai: Ok. Now let's take the enemy down.

Mordecai saw the jeep pull up. Muscle Man, Skips, and Hi Fives jumped out.

Mordecai: Why the hell are you here, Hi Fives?

Hi Fives: I've been recovered. Fast surprisingly.

Rigby: Good. Let's go.

Everyone rushed in and shot everything in sight.

Pops: I see them coming from everywhere!

Benson: Kill them! Kill them all!

Skips: We must kill them! The park depends on us!

Mordecai: Hell yeah!

Hi Fives: Totally!

Muscle Man: Shit!

Benson: Yes!

Pops: Good show!

Rigby: That's the shit I like! It puts on the hurting!

They all rushed to the heart of the enemy's hideout. They found a chair that was backwards with someone in it.

Dark figure: I've been waiting, Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai: How do you know our names!?

Rigby: Tell us!

Dark figure laughed.

Then the group saw horns on the guy.

Skips: It's El diablo!

Rigby: In english Skips?

Skips: The devil!

The figure was angry.

Dark figure: My horns are straight up! Straight fucking up!

Mordecai: Who are you then?

The figure stood up.

Rigby: Who you are is what we want to know! Tell us!

Benson: Tell us now!

Pops: Tell us now damn it!

Dark figure: I'm Thomas!

Everyone gasped.

Mordecai: Why?

Thomas: I was trying to say sorry. But both of you just hit me. Mordecai told me to get lost. So I thought to make an army to fight all of you. I knew that you two would come to save the park. I was trying to talk to you.

Rigby: You got on top of my girl and asked if Mordecai's girl if she was buck-naked!

Thomas: I told you that lame ass strong john action figure tripped me and I wanted to make sure I didn't mess up again by someway tripping and do something to someone else which, in retrospect, it didn't help anyway.

Mordecai: Ok I believe you.

Rigby: Me too. Next time if you get on my girl or start a war with the park or _**I'll**_kill you.

Thomas: Deal.

After everything was dealt with, they went to the park.

Rigby: Wait what about the army?

Thomas: Oh that.

Thomas pulled out a detenator.

Thomas I'll blow everyone there with this.

Thomas pushed the button and blew up all of the things covering the land over there. His base, army, Benson's army, and the hideout.

Mordecai: Wait I thought of something.

Thomas: What?

Rigby: Yeah, what?

Mordecai: If you blew up everything, that means you planted bombs at our hideout.

Thomas: Yes.

Mordecai: We could've been killed whenever you wanted us to die.

Thomas: I've planted it only to blow up when I got all of you out of there, after you forgived me. I didn't care that everyone else over there died or not.

Benson: Wow.

Rigby: That's just wrong.

Mordeai: Well I'm going home to my wife.

Rigby: Me too.

Mordecai and Rigby was stopped by Benson.

Benson: What about your work that we didn't get to complete?

Mordecai: Give us a break.

Skips: Yeah. We went through war.

Muscle Man: Yeah.

Hi Fives: Like wow man!

Rigby: How about Thomas picks up the work we didn't get to because of his war?

Benson: Yeah.

Everyone else agreed.

Thomas: Aw man! No.

Benson: Either that or you're fired.

Thomas: Fine.

Rigby: Yeah. Get to it.

Thomas: come on Rigby. Help me with this.

Rigby: I'm gonna say this the niceist way I can. *Cough* No, no, no! Not in my house! And the same goes with getting on my wife. Now quit your bitching do your work!

Mordecai and Rigby left as well as all the others.


	14. Jeremey's unrighteous comeuppance

Mordecai and Rigby was working at the park when they got a letter.

Mordecai: Rigby, come see this.

Rigby walked out of kitchen and to the couch.

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: We got a letter.

Rigby: What does it say?

Mordecai opened the letter. He read it silently and then gasped.

Rigby: What's wrong?

Mordecai gave him the letter. Rigby started to read it.

Dear Mordecai and Rigby,

listen carefully and don't tear this up just yet. We have what you care most. We have your girls at the coffee shop.

You can have these bitches when you fill three of the five requirements below:

1. Pay us 10,000 dollars cash

2. Give us your wifes and we won't hurt them

3. Hand over your services to us

4. Give us a bonus of 100 dollars cash each if you like your wife in one piece

5. Have your hands, legs, and ribs broken when you come

So, which shall it be? Unless you like wifes with bulletholes in their heads, you shall meet most of our demands.

Try not to do anything or they will die.

As you might if guess, Jeremey and Chad.

Rigby: Hell no!

Mordecai: How did they get them?

Rigby: It's like,"son of a bitch!"

Mordecai: Well we're not doing any of this.

Rigby: If we don't we might not save our wives!

Mordecai we have plenty of time.

Rigby looked back at the note.

Rigby: There's more on the note.

Mordecai picked it up and read it.

Mordecai:" P.S: You have 2 minutes to comply. Just enough time to get to the shop, but not enough time to think." Shit!

Rigby: Get in my car. I got the keys.

They got into the car and drove to the coffee shop. They burst through the door with anger.

Jeremey: Ah. one minute and forty seconds. You must really love them.

Chad: Did you get what we want?

Mordecai: ...

Jeremey: Remember, if we don't get what we want, they die on the spot.

Rigby: No.

Mordecai: Rigby, what are you doing!?

Rigby, whispering: I got a idea.

Margaret and Eileen: What are you doing!?

Jeremey: Yeah, what are you talking about?

Mordecai: We just though if there is nothing we can do then you can have our wives.

Margaret: What the hell are you thinking!?

Mordecai and Rigby walked over to Margaret and Eileen.

Rigby: Can we tell our wives goodbye?

Chad: Sure. As long as we get to rape them afterwards.

Mordecai whispered the plan to Margaret and Eileen. They knew what to do.

Jeremey and Chad released Margaret and Eileen. They ran to them.

Margaret: I want to be with you forever Jeremey!

Jeremey: Good. One more thing to do.

He pointed the gun at Mordecai and Rigby. Then Margaret and Eileen started the plan. Margaret kicked Jerermey in his balls. He fell down. Chad was about to hit her until Eileen kicked him in the balls. Then she called 911 while Margaret held the gun and Mordecai and Rigby held Jerermey and Chad. The police came and arrested Jeremey and Chad. Rigby:

Rigby: That'll teach them. See you girls at home.

Mordecai: Yeah.

Mordecai and Rigby kissed their wives and walked back to the park. But Benson was there glowing red like he would do if he was mad.

Benson: Why didn't you do your jobs today!?

Mordecai: We had to save our wives.

Benson: Bullshit!

Rigby: We're not fucking kidding! Look at this letter.

Benson took the letter and read it.

Benson: Those asses. You're excused for the jobs you didn't do today. But tomarrow, you have to do all of them and the chores for tomarrow.

Mordecai: Ok.

Rigby: Understood.

Benson left while they got on the couch.

Mordecai: Hey you want to play games?

Rigby: Yeah.

They got their controllers and played.


	15. My love, My will

One day, Rami and Umi was hanging out at Rigby's and Eileen's house. They were playing video games, drinking soda, and eating some pizza. But they kinded felt weird.

Umi: Hey Rami?

Her words to Rami cut through like a blade.

Rami: Yeah?

Umi: Don't you feel weird about you not talking about... it.

Rami: Ew! What fucking reason makes you think about _**it!?**_

Umi: Not that! Rami, I mean what you said at the park!

Rami: We did nothing the park. Mordecai and my dad works there so if I did something wrong, they would know.

Umi: At the teen park! It's like you've been dodging me.

Rami: I don't know what you mean.

Umi: It sounded like you said you-

Rami was nervous and took a long sip of his soda. He swallowed it and interupted her.

Rami: No, what? I was just uh... saying that I... wanted you to be okay.

Umi: Uh uh. Sure.

Umi ate her pizza and looked at Rami. She kept looking at him.

Rami: What are you doing?

Umi leaned up on Rami.

Rami: What the hell are you doing!?

Umi: I'm tired.

Rami: How? It's 2 in the afternoon.

Umi: It's 10:30 at night, Rami!

Rami: What the heck!?

Umi: How long did you think we were playing?

Rami: A hour.

Umi: Try 3 hours. We started to play at 7:30.

Rami: Wow.

Rami yawned.

Rami: Well ok. I guess you can. But I don't do that over and under shit.

Umi: I'm just sleeping. It's not sex.

Rami: Hm.

They went to sleep. Umi got closer to Rami. Rami was dreaming.

**Rami's dream**

Rami: Hey Umi.

Umi: What baby?

Rami: Want to fuck?

Umi: Thought you never ask.

Rami carried Umi to his room and took off her clothes He then licked her boobs and shoved two fingers in her pussy.

Umi: Oh Rami. You know how to get in there so quick.

Rami: That's my specialty.

They continued to fuck.

Rami, thinking: Well apparently I know how to do like no one can do. Fucking Umi with my king kong Rami style!

**Rami's dream ended**

Umi: Hey Rami, wake up.

Rami: What time is it?

Umi: 8:30 am. Get up.

Rami: I'm too tired.

Umi: Get you ass up. Your mom is making chocolate chip pancakes, eggs-

Rami: Too _**TIR-ED!**_

Umi smiled smugly.

Umi: And _**bacon.**_

Rami: Holy shit, time to get with!

Rami jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Umi: Ah. Just one those people. Just one of those people.

Umi walked into the kitchen. Rigby and Eileen greeted Umi.

Eileen: Hey Umi.

Rigby: Sup, Umi.

Umi: Hey Rigby and Eileen.

Rigby looked at his son gulping down pancakes and bacon.

Rigby: My son, eating like a pro. Attaboy!

Rami: Thanks dad.

Rigby: Well I'm going to work. Bye babe.

Eileen: Bye sexy.

Rigby and Eileen kissed.

Rami: Damn dad. In front of the kids?

Rigby: Sorry. Bye.

Rigby left. Rami and Umi played games for 4 hours.

Rami: I'm bored.

Rami's stomach growled.

Rami: And hungry.

Umi: Me too.

Rami: What do you think we should do?

Umi: Want to go to Burger King?

Rami: Hell yeah!

They rushed to their bikes outside. Rami had a darkish red and black bike and Umi had a hot pink bike with hearts on it. They went to Burger King. They went inside to order and went to the back to the tables. They talked while they ate their food. Rami saw that kid John and gasped.

Rami: Let's go.

Umi: Why?

Rami: Him.

Umi: What? Who?

Rami pointed to him and he saw. He walked over to them.

John: Look who it is.

Rami: Yeah. It's the little shit who calls himself awesome.

John: Why are you on my turf?

Rami: Your turf? This is Burger King damn it! You don't own it.

Umi: Yeah.

John: Whatever. Your mama so fat, when she stood on a scale, it broke.

Rami: Wow. Your mama so ugly, when Psy was about to ride a horse, he mistaked a horse for her.

Everyone around them oh'd.

Umi: Burn!

John: Your mama so stupid, she mistook your face as a urinal.

Umi: Women don't use urinals, dumbass!

Rami: Got that right. Your mama so fat, even Bowser and Wario ganged up to laugh at her.

Umi: Shit! That has to hurt!

John got really mad.

John: Enough!

Rami: What? You mad? Gonna cry like a bitch?

John swung at Rami. Rami ducked and punched John in the nose. He got up and ran at Umi.

Rami: Oh no you don't.

Rami kicked John in the face. Rami pulled out trash and threw it at John.

Umi: Shit! That has to hurt, too!

John: You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!

John got up and punched Umi. She fell to the ground.

Rami: Umi!

John: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your girlfriend!?

Rami grabbed a pole and smacked John in the face, making his nose bleed. John fell to the ground. Just then, Mordecai drove up to the back of Burger King and found his daughter on the ground. He got out of the car and ran to the scene.

Mordecai: Who hurted her!?

Everyone was pointing at John. Mordecai pick him up and punched him in the face.

Mordecai: Do it again and I kill you.

Mordecai threw him to the ground. Umi got up and kicked John in the balls with all of her leg sthrengh.

Umi: Suck on it you bastard.

Mordecai: Let's go home Umi.

Rami: I'll come too.

Mordecai: No.

Rami: What?

Mardecai: I said no. Did you know what you gotten my daughter into? She got hurt! Because you started a fight.

Rami: No I didn't! That bitch back there did.

Mordecai: Even if he did, you caused trouble! You got her hurt.

Rami: I had no control of the butthole. He would have done anything to hurt me or others that are my friends.

Mordecai: It's not safe for her to be caught up in fights like this.

Rami: But if I wasn't there and she was still there, she would have gotten really hurt.

Mordecai: I'm not sure you should she her for a while.

Umi: Dad! No!

Rami: You're not thinking! What about our friendship?

Mordecai: I don't know yet.

Umi: Dad! This isn't gonna work.

Mordecai: Please stop talking Umi.

Rami: Damn it, Mordecai! You'll fuck our friendship if you decide to ban me from seeing you daughter.

Mordecai: Be quiet! We're going home!

Rami: Aw! Fuck this! I'm gone!

Rami rode on his bike home and slammed his door.

Rigby: What's wrong.

Rami: Mordecai is banning me from seeing Umi.

Rigby looked surprised. Rigby called Mordecai to come over to play games. After he ended the call, Rami walked up to him.

Rami: Really? Playing games? That's not gonna fucking help me!?

Rigby: I know you're stressed but that's the trick. We won't be playing games. I just said that so he'd come over and we could talk.

When Mordecai came, he looked sad. Then he looked at Rami.

Rami: The hell you want?

Eileen: Rami! Mordecai, take a seat here.

Mordecai pulled up a seat and sat down.

Rigby: Ok. It seems like Mordecai overreacted.

Mordecai: No I didn't!

Rami: Yeah you did!

Mordecai: You got my little girl in a fight.

Eileen: Is this true?

Rami: No. We went to Burger King to have lunch and then John, some fag from the teen park, comes up to me and starts a fight. I couldn't help that Umi was sucked into the fight. That untimely bullshit mistake was John's and he paid for it.

Rigby: I see. So Mordecai was worried about Umi. He was mad at you. He thought that keeping her away from you was a good idea.

Rami: Yeah. But that was a bad idea!

Mordecai: It was the first thing I came up with!

Rami: You should have thought about taking more time to think!

Mordecai: If I left it to you to think, Umi be in more trouble!

Rami: It wasn't bad enough when you wasfucking with our friendship but now you gonna blame me for shit that I didn't do!? That's just bullshit!

Rigby: Enough!

Eileen: You need to fix this Mordecai!

Mordecai: You're siding with him!?

Eileen: Yes.

Mordecai: That's because he's your son!

Rigby: Even if he wasn't we'd still side with! You're going way out of line!

Rami: You need to tell Umi I can see hber again!

Mordecai: No! I'm sticking with my judgement!

Rigby: You need to fix this! Damn it Mordecai! Get the hell up and fix this motherfucking shit!

Eileen: Mordecai!

Mordecai: I don't think that she should see Rami until I say.

Mordecai got up and left.

Rigby: Damn it Mordecai.

Rami: I'm going to my room.

Rami went in his room and slept, pissed off as ever.


	16. The kiss

Rami: It's been 5 months since I've last talked to Umi. And my life has been shit.

Rigby walked in.

Rigby: Rami, I think you need to come out of your room.

Rami: Why should I?

Rigby: This is unhealthly.

Rami: I don't care. Ever since I've been cut off from seeing Umi, I don't see any reason to get up from my bed.

Rigby: How about getting your ass up to work.

Rami: What?

Rigby: Yeah. I got Benson to hire you.

Rami: You must be kidding.

Rigby: Nope.

Rami: This is bullshit!

Rigby: You'll get paid 175 bucks a week.

Rami: Ok, I'm in.

Rami got up and got in the cart. Rigby got in the cart to.

Rami: Can I drive?

Rigby: Sounds like a responible parent wouldn't allow. Lucky, I'm not one of those bitches. Go nuts.

Rigby threw Rami the keys.

Rami: Cool!

Rami pulgged the keys in and drove to the park. He took the shortcut and hit two squirrels.

Rigby: Good job Rami. 1 minute 45 seconds. Record time.

Rami: Thanks dad.

Rigby: Let's go.

Rami: Ok.

They walked over to the lawn to mow it. After they finished mowing the lawn, Rami collasped on the lawn.

Rami: Why is this lawn so fucking long?

Rigby: I don't know man. Anyway, we have to do snack duty.

Rami: Aww man.

Rigby: Don't worry. Old Rigby knows how to have a good time.

Rigby pulled out Rami's skateboard

Rami: You actually brought this with you!?

Rigby: Yea-yeah! And you'll use it on snack duty.

Rami: Heck yeah!

Rigby: Let's go. I'll drive.

Rami: What?

Rigby: Come on, kid. I don't get to drive the cart that much.

Rami: Ok.

They got into the cart and drove to the snack bar. They got into the snack bar and flipped the "closed" sign to "open".

Rigby: Come get your snacks!

Everyone got in line.

Rami: Time for skate power.

Rami got on his skateboard and kickflipped to the fryer.

customer: I want two fryed chilly dogs, extra cheese.

Rami: Coming up.

Rami grinded to the hot dogs. He picked them up and threw them in the fryer. He grabbed the chilly and cheese condiments. He pulled out the hot dogs in a vat and put them in hot dog buns. He sprayed the chilly and cheese on the hot dogs and threw them at Rigby. Rigby backflipped and caught the hot dogs. He put them on the tray and gave the receipt to the customer.

Rigby: 3 dollars.

The customer gave the money and took the food. Rigby and Rami worked for 6 hours untill they they to close up.

Rigby: Ok Rami. Let's eat.

Rami: Eat what?

Rigby put down some money.

Rigby: Whatever we want in here.

Rami: Hell yeah!

Rigby: Up to 50 dollars. Let's eat.

They started to stuff theirselfs and think about food and more food as they shoved down hot dogs and cookies. When they were done, they went to the cart and went to Mordecai and Rigby's old house.

Rami: That was cool.

Rigby: Yeah. It's time to go home.

Rami: Ok.

They got into Rigby's car and drove home.

Rigby: Good night Rami.

Rami: Good night dad.

Rami got into his bed. Umi jumped out of his closet and woke him up.

Umi: Rami wake up.

Rami: Umi? What the hell?

Umi: Yes. It's me.

Rami: Don't you think it's weird that you snuck into my room?

Umi: Don't you think it's weird when you only think about the girl in your room?

Rami: That makes no fucking sense.

Umi: Oh well. Don't you think that Mordecai went to far with this?

Rami: Totally.

Umi: It's like he's trying to seperate us.

Rami: Yeah. Weird.

Umi: It's like he doesn't want us together.

Umi blushed

Rami, in a singsong voice: I can tell you're blushing.

Umi, quietly: Rami!

Rami: Heh heh.

Umi: Ah.

Rami looked at Umi. Just staring at her.

Umi: Rami?

Rami leaned up and kissed her. Umi was surprised. She was also happy. She put her tounge in his mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They moaned passionately. Then they released their liplock. And looked at each other.

Rami: So, you're the one.

Umi: Yeah. You too.

They hugged. Then they heard Rigby walking down the hall.

Rami: You better go.

Umi: Ok. Bye babe.

Umi left out of the window.

Rami: She called me "babe".

Rigby walked through the door.

Rigby: Hey, do you think that you and Umi will be okay? You know, with the thing.

Rami: Oh yeah. I have a feeling that it'll be just fine.

Rigby: You sure?

Rami thought hard.

Rami: No... fucking... doubt.

Rigby: Really? You know, anything bad could happen any moment.

Rami: That's in-mother-frickin'-fucking-possible.

Rigby: That's my son. A chip of the old block. I'm proud of you.

Rami: Thanks Rigby. And dad?

Rigby: Yes?

Rami: Did my name come from something called "Rami Rigby"?

Rigby: Heh heh. Yes. And soon, you'll have this cube. and become Rami Rigby.

Rami: Sounds awesome.

* * *

**Holy shit folks! Rami and Umi kissed! Shit! Now that was worth waiting for, even to me! Anyway, keep reading. Show me your reviews. answer my poll. look at my profile. And find out if Rami andi keep their thing, or just fall apart. Read more and keep reading my story. Catch you on the helly! -Coolspy74.**


	17. Jeremey's back part one

Rami was working and then he took a game break with Rigby.

Rami: Hey Rigby.

Rigby: Yeah Rami?

Rami: How long did you... uh "put in your code" with Eileen? Like the longest time.

Rigby: Oh. Hm. Hard to say. While we were cumming, the time got away from me.

Rami: Aw shit! That's gross!

Rigby: You're the one who asked.

Rami: Hm.

Just then Mordecai walked in.

Mordecai: Hey Rigby.

Rigby: Hey bro.

Mordecai: Hey... person.

Rami: Shut the fuck up.

Mordecai growled.

Rigby: Hey Mordecai. I need to talk to you upstairs.

Mordecai: Fine.

Mordecai and Rigby walked upstairs while Rami played video games.

Mordecai: What do you want?

Rigby: You need to fix this so Rami and Umi can be friends.

Mordecai: They are.

Rigby: I mean _**real**_friends. They don't hang out anymore because of your stupid choice.

Mordecai: Look man, Umi can't be around him. He's a bad influence.

Rigby: My kid isn't the problem. It's you. Just because he got in a fight, Rami and Umi shouldn't be friends? That's bull!

Mordecai: Just listen to me. She got hurt. I have to protect her.

Rigby: She got hit in the face once. If I really gave a shit, John should be the one we should worry about.

Mordecai: My little girl didn't start a fight, but Rami and John sucked her into it indirectly.

Rigby: Dude, when our wives were kidnapped by Chad and Jeremey, they didn't get hurt. But they were scared. That was how Umi felt. Just like we felt. I know you love your daughter but do you really think this is the best way to resolve this?

Mordecai: Come on man. Cut me some slack. If she keeps hanging out with Rami, she'll get hurt even worse. Then I'll feel like shit that I wasn't there to help her.

Rigby: I think I know what's happening here.

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: It's very clear.

Mordecai: What the hell are you talking about?

Rigby: You're an overprotective dad.

Mordecai: I am not!

Rigby: Yes you are.

Mordecai: No I'm not! If anyone was going to be overprotective that would be Margaret.

Rigby: Come on dude. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just another piece to the puzzle.

Mordecai: No man. I know for a fact that Umi shouldn't be invovled with Rami. This is for her own good.

Rami: Come on Mordecai. We all know that's bullshit.

Rami walked in the room.

Mordecai: Why are you still here Rami?

Rami: I decided to come up here and speak my mind.

Mordecai: I don't have to here what you say.

Rami: Oh yeah?

Mordecai: Yeah.

Rami: Don't you want to know how Umi feels about this? And what about her personal thoughts about me?

Mordecai: What do you mean?

Rami: Just listen. If you won't undo what you've done, it'll fuck up me and Umi.

Rigby: That's true man. You need to think about the kids.

Mordecai: She can't be around you Rami. You stir up trouble more than Rigby fucks Eileen.

Rigby: Come on man! That's personal!

Rami: Did not need to know that. But anyway, It's not my fault that John tried to fuck your daughter.

Mordecai: What?

Rami: It's true. He wanted to go all the way.

Mordecai: What!?

Rami: But she refused. And he was about to hit her untill I protected her. I beated that motherfucker's ass to the ground and he ran like a bitch.

Mordecai: I don't belive you.

Rigby: This is more detailed than I thought Rami.

Rami: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you-*sigh* the whole story. And Mordecai belive what you want, but why else would he target the girl that refused to have sex with him?

Mordecai: You have a point there.

Just then Mordecai's phone rang.

Mordecai: Yeah baby?

Margaret: Turn on the news.

Mordecai: What?

Margaret: Turn on the news now babe. Please.

Mordecai: Ok. I love you.

Margaret: Love you too. Bye.

Mordecai ended the call.

Rigby: What was that all about?

Mordecai we have to go downstairs and turn to the news.

Rigby: Why?

Mordecai: Just follow me!

Rigby: Damn Mordecai! Ok.

They all went down and turned to the news.

News reporter: And we come back from break. Now we here see that Jeremey Smith has been released into parole. After serving time for potential rape and kidnapping Margaret Hadad. Though Chad is serving longer for the same crime as Jeremey but to Eileen Lewis. He doesn't get his parole because he was acting out in jail. Now we'll here Jeremey as he was allowed to speak to the news channel 9 about how he's doing.

Jeremey: I'm ok. I've been doing somethings. I've found myself in jail. I've tried to behave. In summary, I feel like I can go to my "friends" to pay them a visit and say I'm sorry. I want to make amends. And I hope they accept me.

News reporter: Ok you heard it from Jeremey and we'll get back to you after break. By then Jeremey will be gone and allowed to travel anywhere in the state. If he leaves the state he'll be sentenced 1 year in jail striped of his clothes and put in his jail cell with the other inmates. Do I need to continue? See you in five.

Jeremey got up with the news report and he left.

Rigby: Wait wait I saw something! Rewind on Tivo!

Mordecai rewinded it and put it in slow motion. And they all barely saw Jeremey crossing his fingers.

Rami: Damn.

Rigby: Shit, he's gonna try to kill us!

Mordecai: Wait this is from... one hour ago!

Rami: We need to get to your house Mordecai!

Rigby: Get in my car!

They piled in Rigby's car and drove to Mordecai's house. Mordecai swung the door open. Margaret fell on the ground holding a gun.

Margaret: Back the fuck away Jeremey! I'll blow you out of the world!

Mordecai: Woah Margaret! It's me!

Margaret: Mordecai?

Mordecai: Yes.

Mordecai helped Margaret up from the ground.

Rami, snidely: Is this how she answers the door?

Mordecai: Not cool Rami.

Rami: Well how would you know anything about being cool?

Mordecai: Anyway, we need to prepare for Jeremey. I'll call some guys.

Mordecai picked up the phone and called someone. Just then Skips, Pops, Benson, Hi Fives, Muscle Man, and Thomas.

Benson: We hear that you need help preparing to kick Jeremey's ass.

Mordecai: Yes.

Skips: Ok, me, Hi Fives, and Benson to Rigby's house. Thomas, Muscle Man, and Pops you'll stay with Mordecai. Let's got.

Mordecai: Wait a minute. Why do you guys go to Rigby's house? Jeremey's gonna come here.

Benson: Chad is out of jail.

Rigby: He is huh?

Skips: They didn't tell all of the story on the news. I know it cause I saw him yesterday. Let's go.

Rigby: Oh no! He could have gotten to her! Let's go! Get the asses moving!

Rigby ran to his car along with Skips and Benson.

Rami: Wait I'm coming too.

Rigby: Of course you are. Hold this.

Rigby threw Rami a desert eagle.

Rami: Uh.

Rigby: This might get violent.

Rami: Let's go!

Rigby: Yeah!

Rigby got into the driver seat and Rami hooked a Hoverboard on top of Rigby's car.

Rigby: What the hell?

Rami: This is like 2025 to 2030. Get realistic.

Rami jumped onto the hoverboard and Rigby started to drive.

Rigby: You ok Rami?

Rami: Yeah. I'm hooked to the hoverboard so it's not like I'm gonna fall off.

Rami started to slide to the side then jumped up. He grinded on a sign and then jumped back onto the car.

Rami: Of course I'm not hooked to the car. *laugh*

Rigby: Uh huh.

**Back at Mordecai's house**

Mordecai: Don't worry Margaret.

Margaret: Ok.

Just then, Umi came out of her room.

Umi: What's happening?

Mordecai: Well Rigby and Rami left with-

Umi: Rami left? Already? I didn't get to see him.

Mordecai: Why do you want to?

Umi: Dad, he's my bo- my friend.

Umi blushed. Mordecai was more worried than ever.

Mordecai, thinking: *Does my little Umi have... feelings for that Rami? No no she can't. Can she?*

Mordecai: Uh yeah.

Margaret: Anyway, Jeremey's back and he wants to kill all of us.

Umi: No.

Mordecai: Yes. Don't worry though, we'll make sure he doesn't kill- at the least- you.

Umi: ...

Mordecai: Hey Umi.

Umi: Yeah?

Mordecai: You're thinking about Rami, aren't you?

Umi: Ye- no. I'm thinking about... about what might happen... to us.

Mordecai: Hm. We'll be fine. I kicked his ass several of times and I'll do it again.

Umi: Ok.

**Rigby's house**

Rigby: Eileen open the door.

Eileen: Get away from the house Chad!

Rigby: It's Rigby.

Eileen opened the door slightly then opened it fully.

Eileen: Babe!

Eileen started to kiss Rigby. Rami was disgusted.

Rami: Damn it, get a room people! Chad could be hear any minute!

Chad: he's right.

All of them turned around and saw Chad. He held up a gun and shot Rami in the arm. Rami fell to the ground.

Rigby: Rami!

He ran to him until Chad pointed the gun at him.

Eileen: Rigby! He's pointing the gun at you!

Eileen closed her eyes and heard a BANG.

Eileen, crying: Rigby!

She opened her eyes and saw Chad was tackled by Skips. Rigby barely missed the shot.

Rigby: Take the gun!

Skips took the gun and destroyed it with his bare hands.

Rigby: Now let him go.

Skips: What?!

Rigby: I'm gonna face him. One-on-one.

Skips got off of him.

Chad: Good. Let's do this.

Chad swung at Rigby. Rigby dodged and grabbed Chad by the waist. Chad elbowed Rigby in the backed. Rigby fell to the ground. He got up and kicked Chad in the face. Chad fell down. Rigby jumped on him and punched him twice in the face. Chad kicked Rigby off of him. Rigby landed on the trash cans. Rigby saw Chad running to him. Rigby picked up a trash can and threw it at Chad, making Chad fall to the ground. He got up.

Chad: John come here.

John ran to Chad.

Rigby: Why is he here?

Chad: My son wants to fight.

Rami: He's your son!? The fuck!?

John: Yeah bitch! Let's go!

Rami kicked John in the face. John fell to the ground and wiped off his face.

Rami: It's sad you need your son to back you up in a fight.

Chad: Shut up you bitch!

Chad tried to swing at Rami. Eileen got her gun and shot Chad it the face.

Chad: Bwooah![I'm trying to be funny]

Chad Layed there. Rigby walked over to him.

Chad: Uh.

Rigby: Hope you go the hell.

Chad: You what's funny?

Rigby: What?

Chad: We never got to play... Reg-sh-ow.

Rigby: Too bad bitch.

Rigby kicked Chad it the face. He watched Chad bleedout until he was dead.


	18. Jeremey's back part two

**Mordecai's house**

Mordecai: Don't worry babe. I'll protect you. Jeremey won't get near you.

Margaret: I feel better that everyone's gonna help. Thanks.

Everyone was being modest but they "welcomed" Margaret.

Umi: What about Rigby and Eileen... and Rami.

Mordecai looked over to Umi sadly but surely.

Mordecai: Knowing Rigby, He must already finished the job.

Umi: What do you mean?

Mordecai looked at Margaret but she was already looking at him. Margaret widen her eyes to Mordecai. Mordecai knew he had to tell Umi.

Mordecai: Well see, if Jeremey comes, we'll kill him.

Umi:...

Mordecai: Don't feel bad. He tried to hurt your mom. We have to stop him.

Umi: Ok.

Someone knocked on the door fiercely.

Someone: Open the door! Package deliverly!

Mordecai: If it's deliverly, why are you banging on the door?

Mail man: I'm in a hurry! please just sign for the package.

Mordecai looked through the peep hole. He saw a mail man. He opened the door. He held out a bat and held it in his hand, tapping it with his other hand while the bat lighty motioned up and down. The mail man fliched a little everytime Mordecai tapped it.

Mail man: Uh. Playing baseball?

Mordecai: You could say that.

Mail man: Oh. Well I got a package for you.

Mordecai: I don't take men's packages.

Mail man: Sir, just sign here for this box.

Mordecai looked at the guy. He picked up the pen and signed for the package. Mordecai took the package.

Mordecai: Do you think something good is in this?

Mail man: You need to use this on Jeremey. It'll kill him. Please! It's a-

A knife appeared from the mail man's chest. He fell to the ground.

Mordecai:No! Not the mail man! Why!? Why!?

Mordecai's voice echoed as the mail man bleedout.

Mordecai: Nah, I really don't give a fuck.

When Mordecai was about to enter his house, a knife was thrown one inch from his face. Mordecai turned around to find Jeremey standing there, smiling evilly.

Mordecai: You!

Jeremey: That's right bitch.

Everyone came outside and gasped.

Jeremey: It time for me to kill you! You stole the love of my life!

Margaret: Ew!

Umi: Ah that's fucking gross.

Jeremey: Shut up bitch.

Mordecai kicked Jeremey in the face.

Mordecai: Say that one more time.

Jeremey: She's a bitch!

Mordecai: That's it!

Mordecai tackled Jeremey and punched him. Mordecai grabbed the knife near the door and cut Jeremey's face. Jeremey took the knife and kicked Mordecai off. Jeremey got up and swung at Mordecai with his knife. Mordecai ducked twice and pushed Jeremey. Jeremey cut Mordecai's leg.

Mordecai: Ah! Damn it!

Umi: Dad!

Jeremey: Hear your dad yell for mercy!

Jeremey swung the knife at Mordecai, but Mordecai wasn't there. Jeremey looked all around and when he looked down, Mordecai uppercuted him. While in midair, Mordecai kicked Jeremey. Jeremey fell hard to the ground, and dropped his knife. Mordecai went for the knife until Jeremey tripped him. Jeremey got onto Mordecai and punched him. Jeremey punched Mordecai again with his elbow. Jeremey ran for the knife until Mordecai kicked Jeremey's ankle.

Jeremey: Fuck!

Mordecai: Who's yelling for mercy now bitch!?

Mordecai kicked Jeremey in the face and grabbed the knife. Jeremey tackled Mordecai. They rolled around to get the knife from each other. Jeremey kicked off Mordecai and got the knife.

Jeremey: Suck this you bastard!

Rigby, Rami, and the others came up to Jeremey. While still driving, Rigby threw Rami a pistol. Rami aimed at Jeremey. Jeremey turned around. Jeremey threw the knife at Rami. Rami shot the knife while it was in the air. Rami aimed back at Jeremey.

Rami: Suck this, motherfucker!

Rami shot Jeremey in his body. Jeremey fell down, as if dead. He was bleeding out. Rigby, Rami, Eileen, Hi Fives, Skips, and Benson came out of the car and ran to Mordecai, Margaret, Umi, Muscle Man, Thomas, and Pops. Skips and everyone else hi fived eached other.

Rigby: That's my boy!

Rigby patted Rami. Umi ran at Rami and kissed him.

Mordecai: Woah , woah, woah! What are you doing, Umi!?

Umi: I love Rami.

Rami: And I love her. You can't keep us away from each other.

Mordecai: I'm not. I'm happy you're together.

Rami amd Umi: What?

Mordeai: I want you two together. I realize I can't be fate and interupted love.

Mordecai looks to Margaret.

Mordecai: Like me and Margaret.

Margaret: Oh baby!

Margaret kissed Mordecai.

Rigby; Finally man! Now...

Mordecai: Yes. Rami, you can see Umi again. Even date.

Rami: Yes.! Finally! We can date now babe.

Umi: Awesome.

Rami was about to kiss Umi untill Mordecai stopped him.

Mordecai: Hold on man. I think you had your fun. Now how about you slow down before she gets pregnant already and you regret it.

Rami: Gotcha man.

Rigby: Well, this wraps up nicely. We never have to see Jeremey and/or Chad again. Let's go to my house for "more fun".

Umi: Gross!

Mordecai: Me and Margaret, Rigby and Eileen, Thomas and Tammy, Hi Fives and your girl, Muscle Man and Starla, Benson and Audury, and... Skips can come.

Skips: *Sniffle* Why you got to hate like that? That ain't right! That ain't right! I'll come anyway to drink.

Everyone agreed. Pops looked sad.

Mordecai: And you can drink Morde-shakes, Pops.

Pops: Yay!

Rigby: Rami and Umi can play video games in Rami's room. And I know my boy. Can you check on them every 10 or 20 minutes. Just to make sure.

Rami: Man! You're killing the fun!

Mordecai's let's go in Rigby's car.

Rigby's It's gonna be packed. Couples seat next to each other.

Rigby winks at Rami. Rami winks back and put his hand around Umi. They all went into the car and drove to Rigby's house.

Jeremey: I'll... com-co-come back. Soon.

Jeremey is still on the ground. Thinking about his revenge.


	19. Back at Rigby's house

Back at Rigby's house, the whole gang was partying and celebrating "Jeremey's" and Chad's death. Mordecai was dancing with Margaret, Rigby was kissing Eileen on the neck in a chair while Eileen sat on Rigby's lap, Thomas was humping Tammy in the corner of the room. Pops was drinking milkshakes, Skips was drinking lots of booze, Hi Fives made a fort out of pillows so he and Kar Kar could fuck, and Muscle Man was dancing with Starla. Meanwhile, Rami and Umi was in Rami's room. But they weren't playing games. Umi was full on frenching with Rami while they moaned. Pops remembered something.

Pops: Oh! I have to check on Rami and Umi.

While Rami and Umi was kissing, Umi heard something. She let took off her lips that were attached with Rami's. Rami wasn't done kissing her so he kept going forward and forward until he found he was getting no were.

Rami: What's wrong, babe?

Umi: I hear Pops footsteps.

Rami: Turn on the video game.

Umi turned on the game and Rami set it up like they paused the game when Pops came through the door.

Pops: Everything ok, Rami and Umi?

Rami: Yeah everything's cool.

Umi: Yeah.

Posp: Ok. See you later.

Pops closed the door and walked down to the living room.

Rami: Ok, let's kiss again.

Rami kissed Umi again. He kept kissing her. When Pops came down to the living room, he tapped Rigby. Rigby stopped kissing Eileen.

Rigby: What's wrong?

Pops: I jsut wanted you to know that Rami and Umi are fine.

Rigby: Ok.

Rigby resumed kissing Eileen.

Pops went over to his milkshake and played with it for a bit. Then, he let out a sigh. Skips saw Pops sigh.

Skips: What's wrong?

Posp: Well with my father dead, I have to take over the park and do all this other stuff. I've inherited millions to billions of dollars from him, but I can't get past this feeling.

Skips: Of what?

Pops: While I'm living my life, I haven't stop to notice that my time is going fast. Mordecai and Rigby is married to Margaret and Eileen and have kids. I'm getting older. And near death.

Skisp: If you worry about it now, you'll die before you know it.

Pops: I've worried about this thing for 7 years. It's not something that I'll forget, but I won't think a whole lot of it.

Skips: You said you've thought about this for 7 years. I think you're thinking a lot about it.

Pops: I know but- wait, aren't you drunk?

Skips: I've been drinking since the begenning of it. Just party. You'll feel better Pops.

Posp: Ok. Thanks Skips.

Skips: No problem.

Pops got up and started to do the harlem shake. Everyone else followed.

Rigby: I've never seem you act like this Pops.

Pops: I'm 75! I need the harlem shake!

Mordecai: Fuck yea-yeah!

Rigby: I have a idea.

Rigby told Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen the plan. The four ran up to Rami's room.

Rigby: Rami!

Rami: Yeah dad?

Rigby: I'm gonna have sex with Eileen and Mordecai's gonna fuck Margaret.

Rami: That's fucking gross! Why are you telling me this!?

Rigby: We need you to go to the living room. We've taken all the booze.

Rami: No. I don't want to be kicked out of my own room.

Rigby: Ok.

Rigby picked up Eileen and put her to the door.

Eileen: What are you doing Rigby?

Rigby: You'll see. If you don't come out, I'll start nailing Eileen.

Eileen: Sounds good to me.

Rami: What!?

Umi: Ew!

Rigby: Five, four, three, two, one.

Rami, whispering: He's not gonna do it.

Rigby: Okay.

Rigby started humped Eileen on the door while Rigby and Eileen kissed. They moaned very loud. Mordecai decided to join.

Mordecai: Now it's me and Margaret.

Mordeca lifted Margaret to the door and fucked her too. They moaned very loud, like Rigby and Eileen.

Rigby: Time to take this to the floor.

Rigby started fucking Eileen on the floor. Eileen moan so loud that evryone in the living room heard. Everyone came and saw Rigby scoring big time.

All: Go Rigby! Go Rigby! Go Rigby! Go Rigby! Go Rigby!

While everyone was still chanting, Rami was holding his ears. After a while, Rami gave up.

Rami: Ok! I'll go to the living room! Just stop!

Rigby: You should've came out when I gave you the chance. Rami opened the door and ran to the living room. Umi followed him. Rigby picked up Eileen and walked to their bedroom. Mordecai picked up Margaret to Rigby and Eileen's room to the closet to have sex. After eight hours, All of them came out of the room. Rigby had another idea. He walked to the living room to Rami.

Rami: Gonna tell how it went?

Rigby: No. But Rami.

Rami: Yeah?

Rigby: Let's play Reg-sh-ow.


	20. Reg-sh-ow

Rigby and Rami walked up to platforms and everyone backed up. Rigby placed his deck and Rami followed.

Rigby: Ok I'm ready.

Rami: Hey Rigby.

Rigby: Yeah?

Rami: I want to see Rami Rigby.

Rigby: Ok, but whoever wins gets to kiss their girl.

Rigby pulled out the same cube he stole from the hobo and then it started to glow. Rigby then turned into Rami Rigby.

Rami Rigby: Ah hey kid. I see you want to duel.

Rami: Yep.

Rami Rigby: You got a deck?

Rami: You got balls?

Rami Rigby: Well I see that you're ready, so let's go.

Rami thought to himself.

Rami: *Weird. Rigby's was 5 foot 4, but this one is 6 foot 3 about. He looks more serious than Rigby.*

Rami Rigby: You have first move.

Rami: I play Skips. He has 2,300 attack points and 1,950 defence points. And I add Fist of Justice to him. That'll raise his power by 300 points.

Rami Rigby, whispering: Hm. Fist of Justice eh?

Rami: What are you gonna do? You better hurry and think of something.

Rami Rigby: I'll defend with Gary. With 1,300 attack points and 3,000 defence points, Your attack is a fail.

Mini Skips hit Mini Gary but had no effect.

Rami: Hm. I'll use V-tron. He has 1,000 attack points and 2,000 defence points

Rami Rigby, thinking: *Why would he play that? Unless...*

Rami: I also use Blitz Comet. And since V-tron is busting his beats, Biltz Comet's attack point's skyrockets up to 3,200, a 700 points increase. Blitz Comet, attack!

Mini Blitz Comet ran to Gary and stabbed him with a mic, killing mini Gary.

Rami: Your life points takes a dive.

Rami Rigby's life points went from 2,000 to 1,700. The next round started.

Rami: I bring out Techmo. He has 2,100 attack points and 1,950 defence points. And I also lay one card down.

Rami Rigby: I bring out Angel. He has 2,400 attack points, since having a 500 point boost from your attacks. I also play this card down. Now Angel, attack!

Rami: Fell in my trap. I played the trap card Leon. He turns you attacker against you and takes half of it's attack points to your life points.

Rami Rigby: Damn it!

Rami Rigby's life points decreased from 1,700 to 500.

Rami Rigby: I got to say, you're good kid. But you forgot my trap card. Were-skunk. He takes your points and transfer 600 points to me.

Rami Rigby increased from 500 to 1,100 while Rami's life points decreased from 2,000 to 1,400.

Rami: Crap! That's a good card I must say. But I'll still win this.

Rami Rigby: Let's see about that kid.

Rami: Ok.

The next round started.

Rami: I use Donny G. He has 2,000 attack points and 1,200 defence points. Donny G., attack!

Rami Rigby: I use Death Bear. He has 2,100 attack points and 1,000 defence points. Death Bear, attack!

Death Bear killed Donny G. Rami's points decreased from 1,400 to 1,000.

Rami: Crap! You raped my points.

The next round started.

Rami: I lay one card face down and use The Night Owl. He has 1,700 attack points and 2,900 defence points.

Rami Rigby: I lay one card face down.

Rami: The Night Owl, attack!

Rami Rigby: Nope. I layed a trap card. It's Hector. He takes your attack and demolishes it. He also gives damage to your life points. Every turn, you'll take 100 points damage. He aslo destroys a facedown card of my choosing.

Rami: I can't lose like this!

Rami's life points decreased from 1,000 to 900.

The next round started.

Rami: I play G.B.F Jr. in defence mode. he has 2,000 attack points and 2,700 defence points.

Rami Rigby: I play Stag-man. He has 2,500 attack points and 2,000 defence points. Stag-man, stay.

The next round started.

Rami: I lay one card in defence mode. It's Percy. He has 900 attack points and 1,000 defence points.

Rami Rigby: Why would you play _**that** _card? Stag-man, attack! * That card he played is useless. Unless it can- oh yes! Damn! How could I forget?*

Mini Stag-man killed Mini Percy.

Rami: You played right into it. Everyone who's ever played this card or game knows that when he is defeated, he puts a curse on the other player. And since you put a "curse" on me, I can obliterate that curse and add on to the curse I played on you. I can take away 600 life points away from you, now 700.

Rami Rigby's points decreased from 1,100 to 400. The next round started.

Rami: I play Don in defence mode. He has 2,100 attack points and 2,000 defence points.

Rami Rigby: I lay two cards face down.

Rami: *Those must be trap cards.*

Rami Rigby: I hoped you played that. Now the game ends. I layed down Big Trouble. He switches your card into attack mode if in defence mode or in defence mode if in attack mode.

Rami's card flipped up.

Rami's: My Halloween Wizard!

Rami Rigby: Yes. I have to say, that card has no attack points, but 2,450 defence points. Just barely less than my Stag-man's attack points. And I also layed down Herb. He can bring up the damage left and and times it by 10. It's the one of the rarest of all trap cards.

Rami's life points went from 900 to 400.

Rami: That took a lot of points, but what makes you think that I've lost?

Rami Rigby: Do you remember G.B.F Jr.? The card you played?

Rami: Yeah, so?

Rami Rigby: He also takes damage. Which means your points goes from 400 to -100. I win.

Rami: Shit.

The game ended and Rami and Rami Rigby stepped down to the floor while the platform disappeared.

Rami: Good game, dad.

Rami Rigby: I'm not your dad.

Rami: Uh, yeah you are.

Rami Rigby: Hmmm.

Rami Rigby flipped his cube and transformed back to Rigby.

Rigby: I hear I kicked your ass in the game, uh?

Rami: From who?

Rigby and Rami Rigby: Me, Rami Rigby.

Rami: *Weird. It sounded like dad and Rami Rigby. At like at the same time.* Yeah.

Rigby: Yeah. Well let's watch TV.

Rami: Ok.

Umi came up to Rami and Rigby and so did everyone else joined.

Umi: You almost won, Rami.

Everyone agreed.

Rami: Yeah.

Rami was about to kiss Umi untill Rigby grabbed Rami's collar.

Rigby: Uh uh uh. The _**winner**_gets to kiss _**his** _girl.

Rami: Man.

Eileen walked up to Rigby.

Eileen: Congrats Rigby.

Rigby kissed Eileen passionately.

Rigby: Uh Rami and Umi? You'll have to stay out here. Me and Eileen are gonna go into our room.

Rigby picked up Eileen and walked into their room.

Thomas: I'll stay here with Tammy.

Thomas took Tammy to the corner of the room.

Hi Fives: I'll fuck Kar Kar in our fort.

Hi Fives lead Kar Kar to the fort.

Mordecai: I don't have a reason so, I'll have sex with Margaret in Rigby and Eileen's room.

Margaret: So straight forward, Mordecai.

Mordecai picked up Margaret and took her into Rigby and Eileen's room.

Rami: Is everyone gonna fuck tonight?

Umi kissed Rami on the mouth.

Umi: Oh well.

Rami: *Laugh*.

Outside, it was raining and dark figures filled the streets. Then Jeremey was in a tree.

Jeremey: Chad's dead. Mother and Father's dead. Even CJ, left me to go to the skys.

Jeremey looked up to the sky.

Jeremey: Well there is no way in hell I'm letting Margaret get away. If she doesn't love me, I'll make her. Even if I have to kill all of those bitches that she knows. I'll even rape her carcess if she refuses. I'll get you. You canary.

* * *

**Well, I've finished yet another chapter and I draw ever so closer to the end of it. Well review this story, view it, and make sure you answer my poll. Make sure you and evreyone else keeps reading this story. Peace. Oh and I have over 1,200 people view my story!**


	21. CJ and her anger

In the morning, Mordecai woke up with panties on his head and saw Margaret completely naked. He didn't want Rami and Umi to see this, so he wrapped her in a blanket and got all of her clothes. He picked her up and woke up Rigby.

Rigby: What man?

Mordecai: Me and Margaret are going home. You can make a great party, even though you didn't try.

Rigby: Thanks man.

Mordecai: And dude.

Rigby: Yeah?

Mordecai: Before we all passed out to sleep, I've noticed that Eileen was "checking under".

Rigby pulled over his cover and saw Eileen sucking Rigby's dick while she was sleeping.

Rigby: Aww yea-yeah.

Mordecai: See you man. I'm gonna get Umi.

Rigby: Peace.

Mordecai walked out with Margaret. Margaret woke up and looked at Mordecai and smiled. Then wondered what was happening.

Margaret: What are you doing Mordecai?

Mordecai: I'm taking you and Umi home as well as me.

When Mordecai was about to reach Rami's room he whispered to Margaret.

Mordecai: Fake sleep.

Margaret: Why?

Mordecai: You're buck naked.

Margaret looked down under the cover and yelled before Mordecai grabbed her mouth.

Mordecai: Fake sleep. I don't want Umi seeing you naked. I'll put your clothes in the blanket and you hold them so Umi doesn't see you.

Margaret: Ok.

Mordecai walked up to the door and opened it. He saw Umi cuddling with Rami. Mordecai went up to her. Margaret saw Rami and Umi.

Margaret: Awww.

Mordecai: Shhh. Umi, wake up.

Umi slowly got up.

Umi: Why? I'm cuddling with Rami.

Mordecai: We're leaving.

Umi, disappointed: Ok.

Rami woke up with a yawn.

Rami: what the?

Rami rubbed his eyes and first saw Umi and Mordecai. Then he saw Margaret.

Umi: Bye Rami.

Rami: Bye babe.

Mordecai, Margaret, and Umi left Rami's room and headed to Mordecai's car.

Umi: Why is mom in a blanket.

Mordecai: Oh uh she's uh tired so I picked her up and wrapped her in this blanket.

Umi: She's in the buff right?

Mordecai: You guys grow up too fast to know this stuff.

Mordecai, Margaret, and Umi got into the car and drove off.

Rigby got up and found his beer on the side of his bed.

Eileen got up.

Eileen: I don't remember you getting a beer.

Rigby: I remember you sucking my dick while sleeping.

Eileen: Hope you enjoyed it.

Rigby and Eileen knew that they did.

Rigby: Go brush your teeth, babe. So we can kiss.

Eileen: You need to brush your teeth too.

Rigby: I know. But after that, I'm drinking some beer.

Eileen: Fine.

Eileen got up and turned to the bathroom. When she brushed her teeth, she got into the shower. Rigby brushed his teeth and saw Eileen still taking a shower. He got in the shower and started kissing Eileen.

Mordecai was driving while he noticed that it got cloudy all of the sudden. Then he saw the letters "C" and "J" in the sky.

Mordecai: CJ. Great. Just great.

Just then CJ appeared in front of the car. Mordecai stopped the car and Umi and Margaret fell to the floor.

Umi: What the heck!?

Margaret: Mordecai, what's happening?

Mordecai: CJ's back.

Margaret: Oh no.

Margaret put on her clothes under the cover and got out of the car with Mordecai.

Mordecai: What are you doing?

CJ: Mordecai. I wanted to tell you that I love you and I wanted to give you a second chance.

Mordecai: But I-

CJ: I know I told you we'll just be friends but I really love you.

Mordecai: I'm married and I have a kid.

CJ: What?

Margaret: Yeah. He's finally married me.

CJ: Hell no! You can't! You love me!

Mordecai: Not anymore! I've stop loving you ever since 2011.

CJ: That's a lie! When you fucked Margaret to make that kid, you were thinking about me!

Mordecai: That's bullshit! Margaret's the one I love.

Mordecai kissed Margaret.

Cj: Stop!

Umi ran out of the car furiously.

Umi: My dad loves my mom so get the fuck out of here, you dumbass slut!

CJ: You talk big, but you bitch at the last second.

CJ ran at Umi. Margaret punched CJ to the ground.

Margaret: Mordecai can't hit you, but I can.

CJ: Bring it on bitch!

CJ turned into a big cloud.

Margaret: Shit! I forgot she can turn big.

CJ shot thunder at Margaret. Mordecai pushed Margaret out of the way. Mordecai falls on Margaret.

Margaret: And she can shoot thunder.

Mordecai: Get in the car!

They all packed into the car and drove off. CJ followed them while shooting thunder. Mordecai kept dodging the thunder blasts. He saw their house and he drove faster. CJ came up to the back of the car and kept bashing into it. She hit the car so hard, that Umi hit her head on the seat and started to bleed. Mordecai looked over to Umi and turned around madly.

Mordecai: That's it!

Mordecai grabbed a pistol and stuck it ouside. He looked into his mirror and shot CJ 3 times. CJ fell to the ground. Mordecai drove into his garage and shut it. Mordecai got out of his car.

Mordecai: Stay here Margaret and Umi.

Mordecai took the pistol and went outside. He saw CJ running to him. He held the gun up and shot all of the ammo. He saw CJ wasn't affected by it. The bitchy cloud just faked.

Mordecai: Damn it!

Mordecai looked over and found a nova gas bomb. He was saving it for safety. He knew it was time. Mordecai threw his nova gas to CJ.

Umi: Dad, what are you doing!? That nova gas will spread!

Mordecai: Nope. She'll absorb it all and die. She'll get what she deserves. She's most likey with Jeremey and Chad.

CJ started to slow down and started to cough. She started to inhale so much of the nova gas, she turned into the color of it. She started to cry.

CJ: I just wanted you to love me. *cough, cough*

Mordecai: Too bad. You should have found someone else. I don't care who.

Cj: *Cough, cough, cough*

Mordecai: And to be the last words you'll ever hear from me is I... hate... you. Go to hell!

CJ started to cry even more and started to become weak. She then passed out. Mordecai sensed that she had stop breathing.

Mordecai: Let's go to our house.

Margaret: What about her?

Mordecai picked her up and threw her in an alley.

Mordecai: No worries about her anymore. Come on.

They all went inside the house and Mordecai called Rigby.

Mordecai: Rigby.

Rigby: Hey Mordecai. 'Sup?

Mordecai: You remember CJ.

Rigby: You having a affair?

Mordecai: No. I killed her.

Rigby: Woah man. I knew you didn't like her in that way but why did you kill her?

Mordecai: She was trying to kill us all, including Umi.

Rigby: I bet my son would be pissed if he was there.

Mordecai: Yeah. But anyway, I've called because I think that... well...

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: I think Jeremey's alive.

Rigby: Oh no.

Mordecai I need you, Eileen, Rami, and everyone from the park to come to my house. We need to make sure that we don't die.

Meanwhile, CJ was about to die until a figure shoved a air freshener in CJ and sprayed it. The nova gas in her cleared and she felt great. She got up happily.

CJ: Thank you so much! Wait you're-

Figure: Yes I am. I have a job for you. It's to kill Mordecai and all he's been in contact with.

CJ: But-

Figure: He tried to kill you. He doesn't love you. You need to show him wrong and kill him.

CJ: I'll kill everyone except Mordecai. He'll show his love for me then.

The figure grabbed CJ by the neck and lifted her.

Figure: Listen bitch. Kill Mordecai and all of his friends or I'll kill you. The way I see it is that you kill Mordecai and all who he knows and Your life won't be ended.

CJ struggled.

CJ: N-No.

Figure: Hm.

The figure put CJ to the ground in position.

Figure: Or I'll rape you.

CJ had no choice.

CJ: Fine.

* * *

**I want everyone to know that if anyone writes a bad review, I'm deleting it. I want you all to keep reading and wait for my next chapter in May 4 or May 5. Review NICELY. Answer my poll. Peace everyone!**


	22. Not you, anyone but you

Just then, Rigby, Eileen, Rami, and the park workers came to Mordecai's house.

Mordecai: Thanks for coming guys. I think that Jeremey will be busting open the doors anytime now. We have to be ready.

Just then, the doors were banged on. Everyone were silent. The doors was once again banged on but harder. The doors broke off and the figure ran inside. Everyone gasped.

Rigby: No. No, no, no, no no! Not you. Anybody but you.

Rami: G-G-Granddad?

**Did anybody else think it was Jeremey? Well now you know that it's not. It's-**

* * *

Rigby: -Mark.

Mark: Surprise, surprise. My bitch of a son still knows me.

Rigby: Of course. I'd remember anthing that puts me in danger. And what you did was unspeakable.

Mark: Oh well boo hoo. Poor bitch. Be quiet and follow me.

Eileen: Why in the hell would we?

Rami: Yeah you stupid asshole.

Mark pulled out a gun.

Mark: I'll kill you if you don't.

Mark handed his gun backwards.

Mark: Unless you'd rather be killed by CJ!

All: What!?

CJ came up and held the gun at everyone but Mark and Mordecai.

Mark

CJ: I want Mordecai to come with me. We're gonna take a ride to my house for sex.

Margaret, Eileen, Umi, and Mordecai: Hell no!

CJ: I have the gun. I make the choices.

Mark: Uh no I make the choices. Get it right bitch!

Mark slapped CJ's face.

CJ: Ow!

Mark: Stop bitchin'!

Mark hit CJ again.

Mordecai: CJ, you don't have to listen to him. You have the gun. You have the choice. The right choice.

CJ: Shut up! Follow me!

Mark: You know what? Cj, you take Mordecai and I take Rigby, Eileen, and Rami.

Skips: What makes you think we'll let that happen?

CJ held out the gun.

Mark: If not, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Rami, and Margaret dies.

Umi whispering: Rami.

Rami whispering: Don't worry baby. I'll be back.

Skips: You-

Benson: Skips, he has a gun. We can't do anything.

Hi Fives: I can! I'm immortal bitches!

Hi Fives rushed to Mark and CJ. CJ shot Hi Fives five times. The bullets went right past Hi Fives's body and he wondered why that didn't happen in chapter 13. Hi Fives grabbed CJ by the throat. He began choking her until Mark grabbed a vacuum cleaner and sucked Hi Fives into it.

Mark: Since this bitch wants in, so be it! He be taken with us to. Or maybe you all would like to see him get drunk!

Hi Fives, in the vacuum cleaner: No!

Mordecai: You ass.

Mark: Rigby, Eileen, and Rami! In my car.

They were about to get in until Mark stopped them.

Mark: Wait! CJ aim at them.

CJ aimed closely at the three.

Mark: Ropes and tape should keep you from screwing with my plan.

Mark tied the three. and took them to the car. As soon as Mark closed his door, he rolled down his window.

Mark: Nobody try to find us. They'll die if you try.

Mark had the vacuum cleaner that Hi Fives was trapped in.

Mark: Including your ghost friend.

Mark drove off.

Cj: Ok. Mordecai, in the car, double time.

Mordecai: I can't belive you. Why would you do this?

CJ: I have the gun! Get in the car. Now!

Umi: Dad!

Margaret: Babe!

Mordecai: Don't worry. I'll be back.

CJ: I'm sorry but your "babe" isn't coming back.

Mordecai: What!?

CJ: I'ma gonna keep you at my house forever as my sex prisoner.

Mordecai: B-

CJ: Nope. That's what's it's gonna be. Or I kill you all.

Mordecai: Fine. I'll go with you. Sheesh.

Cj pushed Mordecai into her car. CJ drove off.

**Mark's side**

Mark: Now since I've got you all, it's time to start my plan.

Rigby, muffled: What the hell _**is** _your plan!?

Mark: Well. I'm gonna kill your mother.

Rami, muffled: You bitch!

Mark: Aw shut up!

Mark saw Rigby's old house.

Mark: Here we are. About 20 years, I've waited for this. And now, I get to kill her.

Eileen, muffled: You bastard!

Mark: Be quiet!

Mark took Rigby, Rami, and Eileen inside the house.

Mark: Anna!

Anna came out and saw Mark with her son, his wife, and his kid.

Anna: Mark! Oh no!

Anna went for the phone while Mark held up a gun. He had been saving it.

Mark: Nope. You die today.

Rigby, muffled: Mom!

Rami, muffled: Grandmom!

Mark shot Anna in the head, killing her.

Mark: You've lived for 53 years. Too long. Get back in the car you bitches!

Rigby, Rami, and Eileen got back into the car while Mark drove off.

Rigby, muffled: Now that you've killed my mom and Rami's grandmom, what will you do with us.

Mark: I'll sell you to a zoo. You'll look like animals cause... well you are! Back you're gonna be a rare species. You'll be chopped up and stuck together.

Rami, under his breath: Yeah, yeah. Keep talking.

Rami had a knife and he started cutting the rope that tied him. Soon enough, He escaped from the rope and stabbed Mark in the chest. The car flew out of control. The car fell off a cliff.

Rami: Rigby! Eileen!

Mark, weakly: You son of a bitch.

Rami: No. I'm a grandson of a bitch. And that bitch is you.

Rami cut Rigby and Eileen free.

Rami: Let's get on top of the car.

They got onto the top of the car and jumped to the cliff.

Rami: Hold onto me!

Rigby and Eileen grabbed Rami while Rami stabbed his knife into the cliff.

Rami: *I hope this works.*


	23. Mordecai and Rigby's final battle

As the car crashed to the ground, Rami, Rigby, and Eileen hung on for dear life. As they were slowing coming down by the knife, they saw Mark got out of the car that exploded. Mark was bloody and mad. He looked up and saw Rami pull out a gun. When they touch the ground, Rami, Rigby, and Eileen ran to Mark. Rami held the gun to his face.

Rami: Say hello to my little friend!

Mark: You ain't no scarface.

Rami: Just be glad I'm not his son.

Mark picked up his phone and spoke into it.

Mark: CJ. The game has changed. Take Mordecai back to his house and kill his friends, his wife, and his kid.

CJ: Ok.

Rami: No!

Rami shot Mark in the head, killing him.

Rigby: That's my boy! I'm proud of you. Really proud of you.

Rami: Thanks dad. That bitch didn't deserve to live.

Rigby: Come on! We need to get to Mordecai's house.

Eileen: How? We have no car. Nothing to use to get there.

Rami: You guys can't but I can.

Rami took out his hoverboard and got on top of it.

Rami: You guys run to Mordecai's house. I'll be at CJ's house.

Rigby: But how would you know where her house is?

Rami: It's a cloud at 30th street. Come on people, it's freakin' obivious. See you guys later.

Rami left while Rigby and Eileen ran to Mordecai's house. Meanwhile CJ was at her house and she was about to have sex with Mordecai.

CJ: Looks like I won't get to fuck you. I'm gonna take you on a little trip.

Mordecai: No.

CJ held the gun.

CJ: Dying is always a option.

Mordecai: Fine.

Mordecai got into the car CJ showed him. CJ tied him and drove off. CJ was driving and heard Mordecai.

Mordecai: You don't have to listen to Mark. You can control your own self.

CJ: Shut up!

Mordecai: CJ I know that you don't agree on what he's doing. Why are you doing it? Why are you letting him command you?

CJ: I said shut up! I don't have that choice!

Mordecai: I don't see why. Can't you go back to the sky and live there? Far and far away from him?

CJ: I don't have that choice, you hear!? He's gonna rape me if I don't do what he says.

Mordecai: Well he is not here to rape you. Turn around. Take me home. Please.

CJ: But I love you!

Mordecai: I don't love you. Please. You can find someone else. Just take me home.

CJ started to cry.

CJ: Never!

Just then Rami came up on his hoverboard and CJ saw him.

CJ: Crap! Rami's following us. Got to kill him.

CJ took out a gun.

Mordecai: CJ, no!

Mordecai kicked the gun and CJ lost control of the wheel. CJ quickly regained control and looked out.

CJ: Looks like he's gone.

After she chuckled Rami appeared upside down. CJ looked out and stopped chuckling. Rami stuck out a fan.

Rami: See ya later bitch.

Rami turned the mini fan on and CJ blew over to the next seat. Rami got in, turned off the fan and took control of the car. CJ punched him in the back. Rami turned back on the fan and stuck it in CJ's shirt. CJ tried to get the fan out while Rami made a sharp turn. CJ was near the window when Rami rolled the window down. Rami kicked CJ out and she fell into a very large and deep river. Rami stopped the car and cut off the ropes that entangled Mordecai.

Mordecai: Thanks Rami. I can always count on you. Well, from this point on.

Rami: Yeah.

Mordecai: I'll drive.

Rami: Ok I'll just ride on my hoverboard.

Rami jumped out of the car and onto the roof with a backflip.

Rami: See ya.

Mordecai: Bye man.

Rami jumped off the car then onto his hoverboard and rode to his house. Mordecai took a shortcut.

When Rigby and Eileen got home, They looked unhopeful.

Rigby: Where's Mordecai?

Skips, Benson, and everyone else looked sad. Mordecai busted through the doors.

Mordecai: Right here.

All: Mordecai!

Everyone cheered. Just then Rami called Mordecai.

Rami: Mordecai. CJ's attacking me.

Mordecai: What!?

Rami: She's alive and she's trying to kill me. I need you t-

Just then Rami's phone was shot out of his hands with a gun. He looked up and saw CJ.

Rami: Aww you ass! I had unlimited minutes! And I'm gonna have to buy a new phone!

CJ: Not if you're dead!

CJ started blowing ice at Rami. Rami kept dodging the ice as best as he could. Just then, a picec of ice cut a big scar on his face.

Rami: Fuck!

Rami saw CJ crying.

CJ: You're the reason Mordecai won't marry me! You had to come out of Margaret!

Rami: What the hell are you talking about?! I'm Rigby's son. Anyway, he doesn't love you! Stop being a dumbass!

CJ threw a bolt of lighting at Rami. Rami thought of something.

Rami: *Hope this works*.

After 2 hours, Mordecai and Rigby told everyone something.

Mordecai: I think that Rami is...

Rigby: D-D-Dead. I never should have brought him into this. Oh Rami.

Umi: Rami? Oh Rami.

Rami opened the doors with his hair flowing in the breeze.

Rami: Yes?

Umi looked up.

Umi: Rami!

Umi ran to Rami and kissed him.

Rigby: Rami! What- How- Why- how!?

Mordecai: How did you escape from CJ.

Rami: When you have rubber bands-

Rami showed them that he had tons of rubber bands on his right arm.

Rami: -It's easy to deflect electricity.

Everyone cheered and told Rami that he was the hero this time.

Rami: Yes. I... have done it.

And from there, anything, at all, will only be a good thing.

_In memory of my dad._


	24. Author's note

After a day, Everyone was in Rigby's house. Rami was playing games with Umi, Rigby was Kissing Eileen, Mordecai was kissing Margaret, and everthing was right in the world. Except that Jeremey was planning how to kill Mordecai and everyone else.

**Ok guys. Author's note: I'm changing the last chapters. I made a mistake.**


	25. Author's note II

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will make the second Just Perfect I, Just Perfect II. **


End file.
